


Paralyzed

by Ashleopard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleopard/pseuds/Ashleopard
Summary: Soulmate coping mechanism AU. When your soulmate is upset, you switch bodies when both are asleep - for one hour - and you have one hour to live as them and try to cheer them up. Usually, this starts in the tumultuous ages of puberty, but for Asami Sato and her other half, it all started one fateful day when she was six years old. In progress - seems to be briefly covering all the seasons. Rated for angst and language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another soulmate AU. What can I say?

**Chapter One - Asami**

It was the single worst night of her life. 

The sirens were loud and painful; the colorful lights dizzying in their blinding intensity. There was lots of yelling and thumping as hard boots hit wooden floor. 

At first she had just been confused about what was happening. She had run to her father and took comfort in his arms, though now it felt more like a trap. He wouldn’t let her go and she didn’t know why. 

“Dad,” she whimpered. 

His hand took her head and pulled it into his chest, muffling her senses until all that seemed to exist was his blue pajamas and the vague smell of cologne and motor oil. Normally this would have been enough to console her, but the deep aching in her chest told her otherwise. Her dad’s own chest was shaking as he shielded her. She couldn’t put together why he wasn’t answering her. 

“Daddy?”

He choked. 

She strained her head as far as she could, exposing herself to the cruel reality of the situation. It hit her again, harder than the first time, with the smell of burning; so strong it made her eyes water and she had to fight to keep looking. It took her only a second to realize why her father didn’t want her to see the scene. 

The last thing that caught her attention before her father caught her was the book her mother had read to her what felt like a few minutes ago, when she’d put her to bed. It lay on the floor, just in the hallway, cover blackened.

That was when she really started crying. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Her heart pounded in terror, despite the precautions that had been taken to provide her safety in her sleep. The windows were locked and blocked, under the bed checked (as well as the closet and in the toy bin), the covers pulled up to her chin, and an army of stuffed animals set around her, but Asami still didn’t feel safe. 

“I won’t!” she croaked.

She didn’t know what haunted her more - the memory of the soiled book, or the emptiness in her father’s expression. Heavy bags had formed under his lifeless eyes; his usually cheery smile replaced by a desolant line. “Asami,” he said quietly, but lacking emotion, “you need to sleep.”

She shivered, her stomach twisting. She felt awful, but she refused to sleep. She averted her gaze.

“Asami.” He leaned down close to her, finally showing an emotion as he literally started begging with her. “It’s been a long day. You need to sleep to stay healthy.”

Her limbs felt tired as she remembered that the previous night they had been robbed of sleep, in addition to something much, much more important. Her chest gaped and she wanted to sob. She looked at him tearfully. “I want Mommy.” 

His eyes flashed with an emotion so strong it startled her. He quickly regained his composure. “That… that’s impossible, Asami.” He gave a long, defeated sigh. “What if I slept beside you?”

She hesitated for a second before scooting over, offering him a small portion of the bed. He crawled in beside her and pulled the covers over him. She sunk beside him, almost comforted by his presence until she remembered why it was him tucking her in, and not Mom. She wiped her eyes, ignoring the pain. “Sleep, dear,” he pleaded quietly. She curled into him, still very awake and miserable. “Just sleep for a few hours.”

She didn’t know what part of his presence ultimately helped her fall asleep, but finally, she succumbed. ____________________________________________________________________________

When she first woke up, Asami felt like a completely different person; her throat didn’t hurt, her stomach didn’t ache, and she was wide awake, despite feeling like she’d just fallen asleep a few minutes ago. She stretched and searched around for her father, only to find empty blankets. Panic rose in her throat. He wouldn’t have left her, would he? Or maybe the whole thing had been a bad dream?

She opened her eyes and screamed. Her room in the Sato mansion had been traded out for a… well… it was hard to tell in the dark, but as she sat up she realized it was freezing cold. She laid back down. 

“Avatar Korra!” She cried out again as three men donned in garb unlike anything she had ever seen ran into the room. They looked at each other in alarm. One of the men took charge. “Avatar Korra, what is wrong?”

She shook her head slowly, heart pounding, terrified and about to cry. “W-where am I?” she whimpered. “Where’s my dad?”

“Your parents are asleep in their room. Is there an emergency? Would you like us to fetch Master Katara?”

“No!” she wailed. “I want my dad! I… I want my mom!” She clutched the blankets to her chest, shivering hard. She’d been followed by a chill for the last day, but this was unreasonable. 

A moment of silence. She heard the guards talking amongst themselves. “You find Master Katara. You stay with the Avatar. I will inform her parents.” They scuttled. 

The guard who approached her was fairly young - with an air of confusion and sympathy that Asami found reassuring despite the situation. He knelt beside her at the bed; she watched him, unsure whether to trust him. He smiled. “Young Avatar, I assure you there is nothing to be afraid of. You are safe here in the compound.” Compound - was she in prison? 

“I want my parents.” 

“They will be here shortly, I assure you.” 

Only a minute could have passed before the first guard returned with her… parents? She didn’t recognize them. The man stood sleepily in the doorway, bemused, but the woman ran in to her side. “Korra, darling,” she cooed, “what’s wrong?”

She stared, wide-eyed, that ache forming in her chest, that burning in her throat. That feeling of utter despair that even in what appeared to be a new life in a new world, she was never going to see her mother again. She met the woman’s gaze - full of unbridled love and concern - and tears started running down her cheeks. “I want my mom.” 

The woman flinched. “Korra, it’s me. I’m your mom.”

“I’m not Korra!” 

Tense silence. The man broke it. “Senna, you don’t think?”

“She’s so young,” the woman replied, looking at Asami as if she had just sprouted another head. Her hand rested gently on her shoulder and she shivered, terrified. “How old are you, sweetie?”

Asami sniffled. Her father told her never to talk to strangers, but… this seemed like as good an exception as any. “Six.”

Worried looks passed amongst the adults. “Oh, Spirits,” the woman whispered. The man left the doorway to come stand with her. He put his hand on the shoulder of who Asami could only assume to be his wife. “I’m so sorry. What’s your name?”

“A-Asami,” she whispered. She hid her face. 

The man spoke to her for the first time. “Asami, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t know how many times she had to say this. “I want my parents! I want my mom.” She choked on her own voice and sobbed. “I want my mom!”

No one seemed to know what to say. It was at this point, a new voice broke into the conversation. “And what has happened to your mom? Where is she?”

Asami looked up. It was an old woman, entering from the doorway. The amount of strange people was starting to overwhelm her, but something in her eyes soothed her slightly, though it didn’t make the truth any easier. “She’s gone,” she replied quietly. She curled her legs into her chest. “The people in the metal costumes took her away. Dad said we’re going to go visit her tomorrow but,” she rubbed her eyes, “she’s in the ground now, and I can never see her again.” 

The room was ominously still. It seemed as her grief had passed onto the others. The younger woman rubbed where she still held her arm. “I’m sorry. That’s really unfair to you.” 

Calm enough to realize she didn’t appear to be in any immediate danger, Asami found her bearings. “Where am I?” she asked, her voice only wavering slightly. “Why am I here?”

The older woman approached the bed and sat on the end, a heavy burden in her eyes. “Asami, is it?” She nodded. “Well, Asami, the world we live in is an odd one. I’m sure you know what soulmates are?”

Asami nodded.

“Well done. Now, our society operates by a strange law. In the years up until two soulmates meet, they retain the ability to shift bodies when both of them are asleep.”

“Why?”

The old woman smiled. “Good question. Well, it is seems to be developed as a coping mechanism. So to say, these experiences only happen first after one of them goes through a traumatic event or reaches a stage where they’re having personal turmoil. Uninduced, this usually starts between the ages of twelve and sixteen.”  

“But I’m six,” she whimpered. 

“And you just went through something awful.” Her hand rested on Asami’s knee. “And from now on, when either of you are feeling bad, this will happen.” 

“Forever?”

She chuckled. “In some cases. It will happen until you and your soulmate kiss for the first time. However, that’s not always the case.” She looked around. “Some soulmates love different people, or decide not to choose the path of romantic love. If that’s the case they can keep the connection forever or end it.” 

Asami hoped she understood this all. “So everytime I’m sad, this is going to happen?”

“Well, yes,” the younger woman chimed. “Or whenever your soulmate - our daughter - is upset.” 

“And I’m going to wake up in my own body?” In her own life?

“Yes,” the elderly woman assured her. “The shifts only last an hour, but you should sleep soundly for the remainder of the night. 

“S-so what am I supposed to do in an hour?”

“Take a break from your own life,” the man suggested. “If your soulmate is upset, then try to cheer them up. Leave them a note or something nice. If you’re upset, take a step back.” He smiled and the room seemed a little less cold. “We’re always here if you need us. The soulmate of our daughter is as good a daughter in our eyes.” 

The cold seemed to have sunk in, leaving Asami numb. She didn’t realize she was actively shaking until the woman rearranged the blankets around her. She closed her eyes; pretending she was home, and that it was her parents tucking her in as they had done so often. 

“Is there anything we can get you?” the woman asked. 

Asami shook her head. After a moment of hesitation, the woman moved to the bed, putting an arm around Asami. The girl appreciated the warmth of the notion, both physically and emotionally. She curled against her. “What’s your name?”

“Senna,” she answered. “And that’s Tonraq. We are Korra’s parents.”

“Korra.” She liked that name. “It’s nice to meet you.” She knew well enough that that was the polite thing to say; she had said it enough times to her father’s business partners. 

The remainder of her time with the three was spent listening to funny stories about their daughter. She sounded very interesting, that was for sure. For a few minutes, Asami was able to forget her own woes and find comfort with the two parents, who really seemed to love their daughter. Eventually she was lulled into a comfortable sleep, where she would wake up a few hours later at her father’s side. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The switching happened a lot in those first few weeks. After the third time, Korra started leaving sweet little things for Asami to find when they switched; a drawing of her and what appeared to be a dog, a cup of lukewarm tea on the bedside table, and the actual real life  _ polar bear dog  _ made an appearance in that first week as Asami dealt with the crippling loss of her mother. When she would wake up in her own body, she would find Korra had left her mark even in her real life; like the drawing of a flower made in marker on her hand, or a friendly new display of her stuffed animals. 

Part of her wondered where a girl even younger than her found the courage to be so sweet and helpful to a complete stranger, though she imagined her parents had something to do with it. Her own father, on the other hand, seemed to want nothing to do with it. The conversation following the first night had been decidedly brief so she chose not to breach the subject again, lest it upset him more. 

A month must have passed before the frequency of the shifts settled. Asami began coping with the loss through self defense classes (suggested by her father), followed by hours in the garage. While she missed Korra, her heart felt lighter, and she was glad the worst of it seemed to be over, so she could finally return to normal. 

____________________________________________________________________________

A few months passed. Asami had turned seven before it happened again. 

It took her by surprise, seeing as she was so used to being in despair when this happened. When she sat up, she realized the room was completely different. She blinked into the darkness, her eyes dry and throat sore. “Where are you?” she rasped. 

She stood up to inspect the room. Her feet protested loudly and she fell back on the bed, looking down in shock. Her legs were scraped up with fresh cuts and bruises, and it felt like she had taken a boulder to the stomach. Sure enough, upon inspection, that seemed to be the case. “What happened?” she whispered. 

She turned on the lamp and started looking around the room, her mind buzzing.  _ If it were me, Korra would try to cheer me up,  _ she remembered. She started rummaging through drawers until she found Korra’s favorite markers.  _ If I can’t make them go away,  _ she considered,  _ the least I can do is make them look better.  _

By the time her first twenty minutes was up, Asami had decorated Korra’s legs with  _ lots  _ of flowers and smiling suns. She was just debating drawing a Satomobile on her forearm when she was interrupted.

“Korra?”

Asami looked up. It was Katara.

“Asami.” 

Katara cocked her head. “I came to check in on Korra. To make sure she remembered her healing techniques.” 

Asami looked down, her eyes catching the poorly veiled injuries. “Nope.” 

“Well, dear, would you like to learn a few?”

Asami’s eyes widened. “Yes please!” 

Katara chuckled, eyes shining. “Alright, little one. But first you must bend water.” 

It took almost ten minutes, but Asami was eventually able to bend the water. Her heart pounded in her ears as she twirled the drop between her fingers (rather skillfully, she might add). “Alright,” Katara smiled. “Let me help.” Katara’s hand shadowed her own. “Now, add your own little boost of energy and….” The water started glowing. 

“Wow.” She was awestruck. “That’s… beautiful.” 

Katara nodded her agreement. She helped Asami place it over one particularly gruesome cut on her knee, which was immediately consumed in the warm, soothing light. By the time her hour was up, the worst of Korra’s injuries were on their way to healing. Katara hugged her and tucked her into bed. “See you someday,” the older woman had smiled, and Asami could only beam back as she drifted back to her own reality. 

It was to a tear-stained and hiding body that she returned. She threw the stifling covers off of her and found the note, written sloppily in crayon, that Korra must have left. 

**“Can’t earthbend. Hard. Miss mom and dad.”**

So that’s what was wrong. Asami bit her lip. She wished she had a way to contact Korra outside the dream. 

As she looked around her dark room, Asami came up with an idea.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was two nights before they switched again. Asami came to wrapped in the rapidly growing polar bear puppy. Despite having spent a few nights with her, Asami didn’t know her name, so she just called her Fluffy II (the first Fluffy had been a rabbit). 

Even the worst of the original scrapes had healed over, but that hadn’t stopped her from getting new ones. Asami wondered if she could heal them without Katara’s help. 

The answer, of course, was no. It took her ten minutes to figure out how to waterbend again, and beyond that she was clueless. She spun the water middair in a very small stream - barely longer than her middle finger. She let it fall back into her hand, a little ball, unable to help but wonder if nonbenders really did get the short end of the stick. 

The water turned to ice in her hand without her even realizing. 

Her eyes widened with wonder, then furrowed with thought. If she could manipulate water like this, then maybe….

With Fluffy II’s help, she was able to find a corner that Korra used to escape often (she had earthbent a small hole and covered it with ice; Asami got soaked trying to thaw it as she climbed out. It was with shaking hands that she looked upon Korra’s homeland for the first time and  _ finally  _ understood why it was always so cold. 

Ice. 

As far as she could see, the world was built on top of what appeared to be layers of ice (though she rationalized there was earth in there somewhere; it was the middle of summer, after all). It wasn’t the ice itself but the sheer mass that stunned her - she had never seen anywhere near this much white in Republic City. And the stars. 

_ Spirits, the stars….  _

Like thousands of little glitters worked into a galaxy milkshake. She could make out every single speck. She didn’t know why, for a girl her age may not quite be able to grasp such concepts as light pollution without first being told, but if she had known, she would have pondered how she had lived her whole life without even considering the sky could be so  _ breathtaking.  _

It was even worth the cold. 

But she had work to do, so she started it. After a few tries she got the hang of collecting snow (and sometimes ice) into little balls. Using Fluffy II as inspiration, she made (what she considered to be) a fine specimen of art that she truly hoped Korra would enjoy. 

She begged Fluffy II to show the distressed girl her work in the morning, and returned to the bed just in time to collapse before they switched.

____________________________________________________________________________

The years passed comfortably after that first. Korra would still hit stumps in her training (it took Asami much too long to realize she was  _ the _ Avatar, until she just so happened to catch the name in class one day), and Asami found herself in occasional emotional relapses. Sometimes, even a bad test grade would send them switching; not that either of them minded. 

Asami was 15 when the girls in her grade started talking about their soulmates. She only really noticed because she sat with them at lunch and they were rather loud. The conversations never intrigued her much because, so it seemed, most of them had yet to experience these switches.  

“It must be so cool!” One of the girls enthused. “To suddenly wake up in a different body! How neat would that be!” 

Asami bit her lip.  _ It was scary.  _

“I can’t wait,” a second girl chimed. “My soulmate will probably be sweet and cute and I can’t wait to switch so we can meet each other.” 

_ It’s not like that. _

“My mom keeps telling me it’s not something meant to be romantic and fluffy, but she  _ has  _ to be wrong!” The third and final girl seemed most irritating. “What else would it be?” 

After a few minutes, her decided silence was noticed. “What about you, Asami?” the second girl asked. “What do you think your first switch will be like?”

She remembered it like it was yesterday, though she wished she didn’t. Not because the notion of switching in and of itself was unappealing to her, but the memories of that night were not her favorites to recall. 

So she shrugged.   
“Oh, come on!” one of the girls - she didn’t catch who - whined. “Asami, aren’t you even a little excited?”

“Yeah, this is your soulmate!”

She let her utensils settle on her plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She knew they weren’t going to stop. “I don’t have to think about it because it already happened.” 

Loud gasps; as if she had just admitted to murder. 

“You didn’t tell us?” 

“Who is it?” 

“Was it romantic?”

“When did it happen? Was it before Zhu Li because I heard she had hears earlier this month.”

“Does he have a really cool room?” 

“Do you know his name?”

Asami cringed away from all the questions. She didn’t want to tell these people that her soulmate was Avatar Korra. They would never let her hear the end of it. However, she had never made friends her age (mostly because of her father’s reputation). Maybe it was time to open up to some people. 

“It was… awful, if I’m being honest.” She looked at the girls’ faces - hanging off her every word. She smiled slightly, realizing she’d had something for years that they couldn’t begin to imagine. “It started when I was six.”

“Six!” the third girl exclaimed. “What on earth happened when you were six?”

“My… my mother was killed.” 

“Oh.” Tense silence. Yeah, that was about right. 

“I couldn’t eat or sleep for days. When I finally did, I woke up in a freezing cold room and started crying for my mother.” Often she felt like this part of her past was a shadow; constantly following and defining her, though no one seemed to realize it. “I didn’t understand what had happened and thought… well, I thought maybe it had all been a bad dream.” She remembered hoping beyond hope that that was the case. “But it wasn’t. My soulmate’s parents mistook my crying for their child’s and came to my comfort. They explained the whole thing to me and sat with me until I calmed down. Then I was back home with my dad.”

A moment passed over the table as they devoured the information. “Was that the only time, then?” girl two asked. 

“No,” Asami confirmed. They stared at her, as if asking for each tiny detail. “We… um… we switch a lot, actually. Too many times to remember, especially in that time right after my mom’s death. She - I mean he was very sweet and left me drawings and stuff.” She felt like she was sweating. It had been an impulse, but she wasn’t nearly ready to explain that she was probably gay. Granted, soulmates didn’t equal romantic intentions, but to these girls it did. She wasn’t ready to admit her soulmate was a girl - let alone the single most famous girl in the whole world.

A chorus of cooes and questions followed. Asami did her best to answer, but felt as if her words were falling on deaf ears. “I don’t know what he looks like,” she explained at one point. “He doesn’t have a mirror in his room.” But she knew she had dark skin and long, brown hair. Knew that she had  _ killer  _ abs and slept in a tanktop that showed off her biceps. 

By the end of the period, Asami had to admit, she was feeling a bit giddy about the whole soulmate thing. It wasn’t to say that the girls had gotten to her, but she found the idea delightful.She wondered when she would meet Korra - a person who, at this point, she felt she knew well enough to trust and even like. 

And so, as the day turned to night, she composed a letter. She folded in and addressed it and left it on her nightstand, knowing someday Korra would read it.

____________________________________________________________________________

Asami’s heart pounded in her throat. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, not entirely positive that she was ready for this. Well, not the part where she finally met Korra. She had been waiting 12 years to meet her and wanted more than anything to see her face. It was what would happen after that terrified her. 

Would they become friends? Or more? Did Asami even want more than friendship? And even if she did, what about Korra? What if she finally met her and they just didn’t get along at all? What if Korra hated her personality? Or her face? Or just… her. 

There were no nights left to warn her. Korra had no clue she was about to meet her soulmate. The only reason she knew was because she was attending a gala  _ for  _ the Avatar, and Mako himself had offered to introduce them. 

_ We are soulmates. I should have nothing to worry about.  _

Her stomach clenched at the thought, and the knock on the door. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Mako had been chivalrous throughout the drive, even in spite of Asami’s obvious discomfort. “Are you sure you’re up to this?” he asked as he held the door and helped her out of the Satomobile. 

She was sweating and wanted to throw up. “I have been to so many of these things, Mako. Don’t tell me you think I can’t handle a little publicity.” She smiled coyly at him, trying to lighten her mood. 

He chuckled. “I think most people will be focused on the Avatar, though I don’t imagine anyone could turn their nose up to you.” 

Asami laughed. Even though they had decided that dating wasn’t the best option for them, they still seemed to be getting along just fine. “What can I say? I live for the attention.” She was glad to see he caught the sarcasm in her voice. 

They bantered all the way into the gala, almost taking Asami’s mind off her anxieties. Almost. Of course, as they reunited Bolin, the young earthbender knew just the right thing to say to bring all those feelings crashing back down.   
“Hey look! It’s Korra! And she’s already saying hi to your dad.” 

“Told you we would get a chance to meet her,” Mako stated. He paused. “Asami?”

Asami didn’t know how to respond. Her gaze was plastered down on the shoes she was wearing - a vicious pair of heels with an aptitude for pain. While they were fancy and went well with the dress, she was really wishing she had opted for a more comfortable pair of shoes; ones that wouldn’t turn into a deathtrap if the world started spinning.  _ Maybe I should go home and change. Is it too late for that? _

She blinked up at Mako, several seconds too late. “I… um.” Should she tell them? Maybe they could help her. No, Bolin would be way too obvious. And Mako might get weird - not to mention she had never told anyone about this before. “I’m just really anxious to meet her.”  _ In a bad way - VERY BAD.  _

“Well then, let’s get going.” He offered her his arm which she took, thankful for the sturdiness with which he held himself (and now her). They moved forward, Asami looking around tentatively, not sure what she was looking for, but sure she would recognize it when she saw it. 

“Hey, Korra!”

The girl turned her head to Mako’s greeting and Asami clenched his bicep.  _ Spirits, her face.  _ She had waited many years to see Korra’s face but had never quite gotten it entirely right. 

To her, she had typically imagined a stern, sharp face. The face of a tactical leader, with narrow eyes and a constant intimidating furrow. In hindsight she should have known better, considering how her interactions with Korra had gone. Because the girl in front of her was anything other than scary.

Her cheeks were rounder; eyes big and bright as she took in the party around her. When she saw Mako, however, she looked confused.  _ Just like any other kid.  _ The humanization of the person she’d been geared up to meet brought her back to earth, just in time for her father to butt in. 

“This is my daughter,” he said proudly. Asami’s heart skipped a beat. She took her last few milliseconds to summon a smile. “Asami.” 

Korra’s expression puzzled, then dropped blank. Absolutely blank. Asami felt awful for surprising the girl like this. She cut in quickly to try and take the attention off of her. “It’s lovely to meet you. Mako told me so much about you.” 

She remained blank for another second before she looked irritated. “Really? Because he hasn’t mentioned you. At all!” She narrowed her eyes, directing her anger toward him. Her gaze shifted and, in her overanalyzing of the situation, Asami thought she saw a fleck of uncertainty. “So… how did you two meet?”

Realizing how it looked, Asami quickly drew her arm away from Mako’s. Before she could explain, Bolin cut in. “Asami crashed into him on her moped.” 

“What?” Their eyes met; for the very first time, Asami thought she saw a hint of humor in them. The girl seemed to stifle a smile as she glanced at Mako, then back to her soulmate. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. More than fine!” Mako went on to explain the sponsorship as Asami held her gaze, a small but strangely confident smile finding its way to her cheeks.  _ Blue eyes,  _ she noted.  _ Very vivid. Pretty. I’ll have to tell her that sometime.  _

“Terrific,” Korra responded to the news. She seemed about to continue the conversation as Tarrlok brought in Chief Beifong, whose rather impolite attitude towards Korra made Asami less than thrilled. She bit her tongue in the girl’s defense - the girl she barely knew, she reminded herself. 

As much as she wanted to stay and get to know her, more people were showing up looking for the Avatar’s attention. “Go sit down,” she told Mako. “I’ll be over in a minute. I want to say one more thing to her when she has a moment.” 

Mako seemed perplexed but was unwilling to create conflict. With an easy shrug, he left. 

It took a few awkward minutes of hanging around, but finally the stuffy business man retreated to his seat, leaving a socially drained Avatar. Asami approached her. “Avatar Korra?”

Korra perked. She turned and looked at Asami as if she were a three-headed polar-bear dog. “Call me Korra; it’s not as if we are total strangers.” Her eyes widened. “I - I mean if you are… who I think you are. I’m not… wrong? Right?”

“You’re not.” She looked at the floor. “I just wanted to apologize. It’s your big gala and the last thing you needed was this big surprise.” Korra opened her mouth to speak but Asami’s penetrating gaze stopped her. “I could say my hands were tied but… I did really want to meet you.” She smiled at her. “Would you like to get together and talk?”

She nodded slowly, then quicker. “I think that’s a good idea. I need to ask Tenzin what my schedule looks like, but I’ll get back to you before the gala ends.” She looked at her, blue eyes big. If Asami didn’t know better, she would say the Avatar was nervous. “Does that sound good?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's POV

**Chapter Two - Korra**

It had been a fairly normal day for Korra. She woke up, did her morning stretches, practiced healing with Katara, worked on fighting with her master, ate dinner with her parents, and had some free time before going to bed. When that time came around, her parents tucked in the young girl and kissed her goodnight. As the door closed behind them she snuggled into her blankets and stared with wide eyes around the dark room that was still relatively foreign to her. She briefly recollected the guard’s reassurances as they explained that her parents were just a few rooms away. Before she could psych herself out, she fell asleep.

And that was when things took a turn for the weird.

She woke up after what felt like only a few minutes, dissatisfied. She tried to roll over and found her face in the chest of a large creature. It grunted as she moved and in a moment of panic she shrieked and skittered to escape it’s loose embrace. 

She aimed to hide behind her dresser and instead crashed. She swung to get a good look around and fell short. 

This was  _ not  _ her room. Between the lovely purple walls, the toy chest in the corner, and the small bookshelf she had crashed into, she had no clue what had happened. The creature had turned out to be a man, who now watched her in sleepy, forlorn confusion. “Come back to sleep.” 

Korra crouched, hands balling around her chest, prepared to attack. “Where am I?” she barked. 

The man blinked. “Asami enough with the games. It’s time for bed now.” 

She circled one of her hands, trying to collect water. She was taken aback when it didn’t work and panicked as she realized there was no water to bend. She looked down at her hands and jumped in shock. Were her hands… had her skin changed color? She was sure she wasn’t always this pale. Her gaze cast back up to the man. “Who are you?”

He cocked his brow, unamused. “You father, who is now rather annoyed.”

Korra shook her head, sinking to a seat on the floor. “You’re not my dad,” she accused. Her dad, while similarly built, was not that big, though he did have a big smile.

The strange man watched her for a moment. “I thought this might happen,” he muttered, almost inaudible. “If you are not my daughter, then what is your name?”

“Korra.” She glared at him, bottom lip pouting. “Who are you?”

“Mr. Sato.” The way he said his name was off putting; as if it demanded respect. “Do you know what is happening, Korra?” 

She shook her head, trying not to let show how terrified she was. 

“You’ve switched bodies with my daughter.” 

Korra stared down at her hands once again. To a five year old, that was plausible enough. She furrowed her brow, perplexed. “Why?” 

He huffed. The conversation seemed to be causing him a lot of grief. With a final deep breath, he seemed to try and offer her a smile (it was hard to tell under the mustache). “It’s a coping mechanism. When either you or my daughter are experiencing emotional trauma, you will switch bodies when you fall asleep.”

She still felt the situation was rather unclear. “So why her?”

He shrugged. “That’s beyond us. It most directly is a phenomenon we refer to as soulmates.” He used a lot of big words; Korra was having trouble keeping up. “You are destined to switch with the person who is the best match for you.” 

Korra was really trying to follow. “Best match?” Like in a fight? A friend?

Mr. Sato nodded. When he said nothing else, Korra decided to drop the subject - she was getting bored anyway. She started looking around the new room. It was  _ much  _ more decorated than her own (the White Lotus were rather minimalistic), complete with all sorts of toys and knick knacks. She walked up to the dresser and started messing with all the stuff on it - old little pieces of metal, some rocks, a few of the stuffed animals that hadn’t made it to the ensemble on the bed. She worried one stone in particular between her fingers. It was very smooth and almost warm to the touch. When she took a closer look at it, she realized it was in the shape of a heart. 

“Please don’t mess with that.” 

“Why?” She tilted her head as she looked at it. 

He came up behind her and took it gently out of her hands. “That belonged to my wife.” 

“Oh.” She stared after it, wishing he hadn’t taken it away from her. “What happened to your wife?”

He stiffened. “Something bad.” He cleared his throat loudly. “I’m going to get a drink of water.” His departure was rather abrupt, though Korra barely noticed it (she was rather relieved to have him gone). 

Korra explored a bit more, unsure of what else to do. Eventually her exhaustion crept up to her, and she crawled into the bed, where she soon fell fast asleep.

The next morning her parents took the liberty to explain everything much better than Mr. Sato had. As they tucked her into bed the next night, they reminded her of the ideas they’d come up with over dinner. They kissed her goodnight and Korra fell asleep, excited to see all of the girl’s cool stuffed animals again. 

_ What was her name? They said she had a cool name. What was it? Oh, right.  _ Asami. 

She took a few seconds to commit it to memory as she drifted into a comfortable sleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The first few switches were miserable on Korra’s end. Asami had been failing to take care of her body and it showed. Korra always woke hungry to the point that it felt like her stomach was trying to eat itself. So, for those first few weeks, she took the liberty upon herself to sneak out into the kitchen (it took her a while to find it in the mansion) and try to prepare herself food. She was able to locate some crackers on a low shelf and, with the help of a chair, reached the water in the faucet. 

Once satisfied, she began playing with Asami’s toys. Her parents had given her the idea to set them up in neat ways, but she quickly forgot as her wild imagination took over. 

For the most part, there was a war between the stuffed animals and dolls over the possession of the heart stone. The plot always concluded in a thrilling battle, where one main character sacrificed his life, ultimately winning the stone for the stuffed animals. Depending on how long the story took to play, Korra tended to fall asleep again during the funeral or in the celebration at the end. 

Eventually the shifts began to space themselves out. Korra resorted to drawing the stories in her own room; trying unsuccessfully to capture the emotion of the animals with sewn smiles and beaded eyes as she put crayon to paper. She stuffed the drawings in a drawer at the bottom of her dresser and sighed. Being the Avatar was rather lonely. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Waterbending was easy material to master - Korra had started learning from her father when she could barely walk (she was an early bloomer in many senses). Upon completing the healing portion of her training, the White Lotus decided it would be wise to start her earthbending earlier than planned. 

The new master was rather stern-looking and intimidating - very much in contrast to her young but skilled waterbending instructor. She talked to Korra as if she was much older than the ripe age of six and, upon learning Korra could already earthbend, decided that throwing rocks was as good a start as any. That was the very first time Korra missed the calm, meditative aspect of bending. 

Korra took a few strong hits before realizing earthbending defensively was an art form all its own. She quickly resorted to dodging, scraping up her knees on the ground of the rink beneath her (she was so used to snow - it was unnatural). As final means of defense she sliced the rock out of the air with an ice attack and was promptly scolded. 

All she wanted was to go back to her room and sleep, but she couldn’t even do that now - she had been moved rooms to be closer to the earthbending rink, now meaning that her parents slept on the complete other side of the compound. 

She skipped dinner and went straight to her room, where she curled up under her bedsheets, unwilling to admit her failure to her parents. 

____________________________________________________________________________

When she first woke she felt refreshed. She took a deep breath, the scent of something sweet tickling her nose, and realized she couldn’t be in her own body. Sure enough, as she blinked awake, she sat up in Asami’s bed. 

She supposed it made sense, but wasn’t used to being there when it was her own issues. She looked around, unsure of what to do. 

Her feet took her to the dresser where she picked up the heart stone from Asami’s mother. She sat down, staring at it. She remembered what her parents had explained to her many months ago after her first switch - telling her that Asami’s mother had died, and that was why they were connected at such a young age. Korra sighed as she felt the smooth stone under the pad of her finger. She wondered if Asami took comfort from it; she wondered if she would if her own mother were to die. Then she started crying because she was afraid of her mother dying, followed by crying for not having said goodnight to them, and finally because she had failed at her first day of earthbending. 

Asami’s dad (she had forgotten his name) was nowhere to be seen. There was no way for Asami to know why she was so upset. She found a crayon and a pad of paper and did her best to write a note - though she wasn’t very well practiced in her writing yet. When she decided the note was legible, she crawled back under the covers and closed her eyes, curling into a tiny ball as she waited to switch back. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Korra was touched to find that most of her injuries had been healed and replaced with what appeared to be drawings in marker. She smiled. Asami was sweet. She went to say good morning to her parents and hugged her mom and was able to tough her way out through earthbending a few more days before she switched again.

____________________________________________________________________________

That particular switch lasted only a short time. Korra spent most of it hiding under the covers, sulking. When she woke up in her own body, it was to Naga barking. “What?” she groaned. The giant puppy was jumping on the bed - a dangerous feat. Korra sat up and out of the way, blinking blankly into the darkness. It was still dark out. Why was she awake? Her eyes sought her companion in the dark, where she had leapt off the bed. “What is it Naga?”

The dog didn’t stop. Eventually Korra followed her to the little hole she had created to use as an escape for when she wanted to take a walk. All the ice had melted, leaving it very painstakingly obvious. “Asami?” 

Naga barked and scuttled through the (tiny) hole. Korra followed, her lungs taking a hard hit in the cold night air. She looked up at the sky, finding comfort in it’s vastness. A deep breath. She looked around for Naga and found why the pup had led her outside. 

Asami had made a Snow Naga. Korra giggled. She approached the snow animal and pet it, amazed to find it was made of ice. Asami was a fast learner. 

Her real dog curled up near the snow pup. Korra joined her, leaning against Naga’s stomach for warmth as she watched the sky, bending a small bead of water between her fingers. She knew it would be hours before the sun came up, but she was confident in Naga’s ability to keep her warm; so much so that she allowed herself to drift off - woken once again as Naga got excited. 

“Mmmmmmmmm. Naga,” she complained. She followed the dog back inside, shuddering at how warm it was. A quick look at her alarm clock told her why Naga had woken her - it was time for her to get ready for her lessons. And today, she planned to set them straight.

This was going to be  _ awesome.  _

____________________________________________________________________________

Time was less subjective to Korra; she didn’t notice the time lapses between their switches with any sort of relevance - it happened when it happened. Being a young Avatar-in-training, she had a lot to worry about. She did often wonder, however, whether or not she and Asami would have switched so soon had her mother not died. Avatar training was rigorous, after all, and Asami seemed to have a lot of stressors in her life (namely grades and a busy schedule). Would they, unprompted, have started switching younger? 

It was a stupid question so she tried not to dwell on it, but as stupid questions do, it liked to pop into her head when things got slow or tedious. That was why, as she went over her earthbending once more, her thoughts began to wander.  _ I’m supposed to be learning firebending. Not… this.  _ Review was awful. She knew the stances and how to execute them. It was a real fight that she needed. 

One of the White Lotus members agreed to train with her after lunch. He was a firebender - the bending she was least versed in. She tried to stick with his element but found herself slip a few times (fights are a lot easier when you can pelt your opponent with ice and snow). After the high tensions, they both took a minute to laugh it off. She helped him up. “Want me to help you with those?” She motioned to his cuts. 

“Please.” He rolled up his sleeves. “My wife is a healer. She hates when I come home like this.”

Korra gathered a bit of snow and put the necessary energy into it. She held it over a particular cut on his arm. “Then I’ll be sure to do a good job.”

He chuckled. “Y’know, I was actually the inspiration for her healing.”

Her brow furrowed. “Really?” She never got too friendly with the guards - they usually acted much above her, even when she had tried to befriend them when she was younger. This one seemed friendly though.

He laughed. “Yup! We would switch and she would see all the marks all over me - made her so mad she swore she would put an end to it. Turns out she had a natural knack for healing and helping people so she made a career out of it. Makes sense why the universe put us together; I get beat up and she can heal me. But hey, don’t think she gets nothing out of the relationship.” He smirked and wiggled his brow. “I make a mean pot pie.” 

Korra laughed; a genuine laugh. “Let me see your stomach, hot shot.” He stretched, giving her a good view of the nasty singe she had inflicted, burning right through his gear. “Jeez, you guys could do for higher budget uniforms.” 

“We don’t usually worry about our stomachs. Low blow, Avatar.”

She rolled her eyes, taking careful precision while working with the delicate, damaged tissue. It was a few moments before either of them spoke. “So,” he started. “I’m rather new, but according to some of the older guards, you switch with your soulmate a lot?”

Korra shrugged. “I mean, I don’t think it’s a lot. It’s been happening for a long time, that’s for sure.”

“Ah,” he nodded. “How long?”

She thought. “I’m 14 so…. Nine, almost ten years now.”

“Damn.” She snorted at his language - most of them tried to hide their foul language. “That must’ve been rough on both of you.”

“It’s nice,” she countered. “She seems nice.”

“What’s her name?”

“Asami.”

“Pretty,” he acknowledged. Korra agreed. “Hey, you know the guy who invented the Satomobile?”

“No.”

“Oh.” He shrugged. “I think he had a daughter named Asami.” 

“Yeah, right,” she laughed heartily. “Like my soulmate is the heiress to literally one of the largest industries in the world. That’s what you first thought of your soulmate, right? When you would sit in the schoolyard daydreaming with your buddies?”

“Hey, you don’t know. Maybe somewhere Asami is sitting in her huge, fancy mansion with dozens of servants, saying ‘ _ There’s no way my soulmate is  _ the  _ Avatar’. _ ” He gave her a long, sarcastic look.

Korra brushed it off. “I’m the golden exception, not the golden rule.”

“Mhmm. I’m just saying Avatar. You might want to brace yourself.”

Korra brought her arms away from his stomach and tossed the old water aside, grabbing a new handful. “Where else?”

He turned, showing off his shoulder. Korra got to work - it was much more minor after the other two (though she was being extra thorough for his sake). “C’mon, Avatar. Don’t you ever daydream?”

Korra bit her lip. This was getting rather personal for her. But hey, maybe it would feel better to talk about. “Not really,” she admitted. “I don’t really know her. I don’t want to build it up to something it isn’t.” She’d barely had friends - she didn’t know how to handle the idea of a girlfriend. 

“I don’t know. You’re taking it much more seriously than you should.” He stretched his free arm. “You’re the Avatar, but you’re also a teen. Break loose a little. Have some fun.”

She laughed a little. “Don’t let the Grand Lotus hear you saying that, or you’ll be out of here quicker than you can say ‘pot pie’.” 

“Please! He would have to work a lot harder to get rid of me.” 

After making sure he was well healed, Korra wished him a heartfelt goodbye. He waved as he returned to the ranks of the guards just in time for shift change. She wondered if they would talk again. 

____________________________________________________________________________

She wasn’t sure what caused the next switch - whether it was her own moping or something going on with Asami. Regardless, as she woke up, she saw the letter addressed to her on the nightstand, dated about a week earlier (Asami had done this a few times - the date really helped her place things in perspective). She picked it up and opened it.

_ I live in Republic City.  _

There were some pictures, captioned. Korra smiled as she examined them. 

_ My favorite spot in Avatar Park. _

_ Overlooking Air Temple Island - I’m sure you’ll visit someday! _

And then, the most haunting, being a picture of a young girl and a woman with the man she had met years ago, standing outside an enormous mansion.

_ Me and my parents outside our house.  _

“Spirits,” she whispered. She was adorable - barely up to her father’s waist, smile wide and carefree. She felt like she understood why as her eyes caught on the women beside her - Asami’s mother. 

If Asami had grown up anything like her mother, she would be beautiful. The woman stood with a certain elegance, long hair flowing from it’s ponytail. Korra chuckled. They even had the same eyes. 

The rest of the session was almost a joke - she tried to draw out her favorite places to show Asami, though it didn’t go well. She fell asleep with her eyes on the window, where she now knew the vast Republic City awaited her. 

_ I’ll have to come here someday. _

____________________________________________________________________________

Well, that happened fast. 

She had known she would be making this journey eventually, but alone? As a stowaway? 

She watched through the small window as the small speck of light formed into many specks of light, and as it emerged into a full scale city - unlike anything she had ever seen in her short life. “Wow,” she breathed. “Naga, do you see this!?”

The polar-bear dog groaned from where she was sleeping. Korra decided not to push it; she secretly wished she could be asleep. She had been refraining for fear that, if they switched, Asami would wake up confused, scared, and seasick. The least she could do was get the girl some solid land to wake up to. 

_ Republic City is going to be  _ amazing.  _ I’m going to finally learn airbending and meet Asami! _

____________________________________________________________________________

And that was when she met Mako.

Korra didn’t understand her feelings. Albeit, her closest thing to a friend had been Asami… she didn’t know why she felt this way toward Mako.  _ Maybe the years of soul crushing isolation got to me,  _ she figured.  _ That would make sense. Besides, there’s no saying I’m going to meet Asami anytime soon.  _

____________________________________________________________________________

The gala stunk. Not physically; it was probably the cleanest place she had ever been. But it absolutely reeked of Tarrlok. He was up to something.

She tried to push it from her mind. Regardless, this was her debut as the Avatar - she had to present herself to the city as someone they could look to. Maybe that’s why she was going along and entertaining all these business tycoons. 

It was mostly a blur of faces and hands to shake. She was going along, not really retaining any of the information, when she turned to a man she could have sworn she recognized. Tarrlok introduced him as Hiroshi Sato: head of Future Industries. “We’re all expecting great things from you,” he said cheerfully.

“Yeah,” she agreed, a seed of doubt planting in her chest. “Great things.” 

Where did she know him from? Maybe she’d seen his face on a billboard? Still, she couldn’t place the smile, the crinkled eyes, the peppering hair. 

“Hey, Korra!” Her heart skipped a beat as she finally heard a voice she could recognize. A moment of relief flooded through her as she saw him, followed by another, less relieving moment. Who was that girl? And was she… did she know her? She could’ve sworn she had seen her face somewhere. 

“This is my daughter,” Mr. Sato cut in. The girl gave Korra a fake smile; she briefly wondered what was wrong with her face. “Asami.”

Asami.  _ Asami.  _ Asami! Wait, no. Korra stared at her. No, she couldn’t be…  _ No…. _

_ There ought to be a hundred Asami’s in the city.  _ Her eyes found the shape of her face, her eyes just like her mother’s, her hair loose and beautiful, just like she remembered it being.  _ Oh. My. Spirits. Oh my spirits! This is.. She is… I am… _

Asami seemed to recognize her panic. She fluttered into the conversation, giving Korra a few seconds to breathe as her heart pounded in her ears. “It’s lovely to meet you. Mako had told me so much about you.”

Her blood roared, now with fury. Mako knew this was going to happen! Well, he didn’t know the soulmate part, but he knew! And he had never mentioned her! “Really? Because he hasn’t mentioned you.” She glared at the tall firebender. “At all!” And even more than that, were they… their arms were linked. Was her soulmate dating her crush? “So… how did you two meet?”

Asami immediately withdrew her arm from Mako - Korra felt strangely relieved. Before anyone could say anything, Bolin cut in. “Asami crashed into him on her moped!”

“What?” Korra looked at Asami and found herself meeting her gaze.  _ I can’t believe I can look at her… and I can’t believe she crashed into Mako!  _ She was trying hard to be concerned but it seemed a little funny - she was meeting her soulmate through a mutual friend that she nearly ran over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. More than fine! Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team!” He kept talking. Korra was a tad distracted but got the jist. 

“Terrific,” she said, more interested in what Asami might have to say. She turned to the girl, about to ask her about herself, when she was interrupted by Councilman Tarrlok and Chief Beifong.  _ Great. These jokes.  _

Beifong was as rude as always; Tarrlok as smooth as a snake. Korra sighed. She really wanted to go back to Air Temple Island and think this all through. 

But it had started again, and Korra was talking to stuffy old farts who only asked her about her plans for the city.  _ What is it with plans? Why do I need plans? Can’t I just learn this stuff as I go? They all have such huge expectations for me. What if I can never live up to them?  _

“Avatar Korra?”

Korra’s heart fluttered. It wasn’t necessarily that she was already crushing on the girl, but it was so  _ nice  _ to hear the voice and see the face of the girl she felt like she had known her whole life. “Call me Korra,” she insisted. “It’s not as if we’re total strangers.” Oh, wait, was that too forward? She tried to backpedal. “I - I mean if you are… who I think you are.” She watched her, tentative. She had to make sure. “I’m not… wrong. Right?”

Asami glanced down, her face glowing. Korra beamed. “You’re not. I just wanted to apologize. It’s your big gala and the last thing you needed was this big surprise.” Korra was about to reassure her when she looked up, her green eyes sharp enough to shut her up on the spot (that was a rarity). Asami continued. “I could say my hands were tied but… I really did want to meet you.” She smiled at her and Korra felt refreshed. “Would you like to get together and talk?”

Korra nodded slowly, wondering if she should say something confident and flirty. She realized she had been nodding too long so she nodded faster. I think that’s a good idea. I need to ask Tenzin what my schedule looks like, but I’ll get back to you before the gala ends.” She cast a final look at her, not sure if she would be able to find her once she walked away.  _ Of course I will. She’s my soulmate.  _ “Does that sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it will get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami begin to explore their lives together as soulmates - and what better way to do so than with some good ol' fashion hurt/comfort and overall fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending to make this the last chapter but... there are parts I have yet to write that just... didn't fit. Not here. Not now. So buckle up because Chapter 4 will have some angst! But for now, enjoy the ride. :)

**Chapter Three - Asami**

“Sorry about the other night,” Asami apologized again. “I really didn’t want to force that all on you like that.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Korra insisted. “It happens.”

Asami had met Korra at the gym as the Fire Ferrets wrapped up training. Korra had accepted her invitation to lunch (much to Mako and Bolin’s vague confusion) and they were now sitting inside a restaurant nearby the arena. They each took a moment to review the menu, though Asami already knew what she wanted. Korra seemed to be having some trouble. “Nothing good?”

“Not that,” Korra insisted. “I just… there’s a lot of different food here in Republic City, isn’t there?”

She raised her brow. “How do you mean?”

She shook her head. “The - how do you fancy city folks say it? - cuisine is much more assorted.” She stuck her nose in the air and spoke in a snooty voice. 

Asami laughed. “They do have a section dedicated to Water Tribe dishes.” 

Korra nodded. “I’m debating. But I have high expectations so.” She cut off with a shrug. “What are you having?” 

“Pancakes.”

Korra narrowed her eyes. “Pancakes?”

She exaggerated a sigh. “I know. It’s noon. But I didn’t eat breakfast, so I think it’s all fair game.” The girl didn’t respond. Asami glanced over her, worried. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, nothing.” Korra blushed. “I - um.” She shifted. “What exactly  _ is  _ a pancake?”

Asami blinked at her. “You… you don’t know what a pancake is?”

“Is it super fancy? Because we have pretty basic ingredients in the south, unless it’s exported in.” 

“Oh, okay. Um.” Asami was laughing a little; it seemed ridiculous to her. “Well, some people make it in different ways, but most basically you take some flour and sugar, add some eggs, butter, maybe some milk, a few other things and presto. Put it all in a pan on the stove and there you go.”

“We make something similar!” Korra exclaimed. “But we don’t make it with sugar - not a lot at least. Sometimes we would put some on top.” She wrinkled her nose. “The Lotus always made them really thick and dry.”

“Korra,” she announced, looking the girl dead in the eyes. “We are getting you some damn pancakes.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Ohmyspirits.”

“Was I right?”

“You were right,” Korra groaned. “So right. I will take your advice from now until the day I die.” She puncutated the sentence with a rather large bite of pancake. 

“Would you like some syrup?”

The girl’s eyes sparkled as she looked up at her soulmate. “Syrup?”

“Yeah. It’s super sweet and sticky and it goes on top-”

Korra grabbed the syrup tin out of Asami’s hands and poured it on her pancakes. She took another bite. “SPIRITS ASAMI.”

“That good?” 

She made a long, groaning sound. Asami laughed.   
“I told you.” She added syrup to her own meal. There was only a little bit left after Korra - she would have to remember to ask the waitress for more next time she passed. “So, no pancakes in the south.”

“Nothing like this. How much sugar do these suckers have?”

Asami chuckled. “By the looks of it, I’d guess enough to keep you up all night.” 

“It’s worth it. Absolutely worth it. I’m going to need more of these. For here and to go.” Another mouthful. “There’s nothing this good on Air Temple Island.”

“Really? They’re right near the city.”

She shook her head. “You’ve seen Tenzin. It’s all about  _ traditional food  _ and  _ living off the land.  _ Grocery runs are rare - the Acolytes farm. Though according to Jinora, they like to use the stores in winter.” 

“We’ll make sure you have plenty then.” Another thing to ask the waitress for - she would be getting a rather large tip it seemed. 

____________________________________________________________________________

When they did leave the restaurant, it was with full stomachs and several carry out boxes. It had taken quite a few pancakes to finally sate the appetite of the Avatar, but Asami didn’t mind. “Next time we’ll go to a place with unlimited pancakes,” she teased. “It’ll be cheaper.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “There are places that do that?”

“......no.”

While the statement put a damper on Korra’s attitude, it failed to take away from the beautiful day. The sun was out, unobstructed by the spots of clouds. While it was warm, a light breeze offered the citizens of the city relief, creating a truly pleasant atmosphere. Asami smiled.

“Jeez, I don’t know how you city folk do it. It’s so hot here!” 

Asami snorted. “That’s because you’ve lived in the South Pole for 18 years. Things are a bit different up north.” She gave her a swift side glance. “You don’t know how many times I woke up freezing, no thanks to you.” 

Korra was blushing now; it was adorable. “Well, what can I say? Cruel irony, perhaps? Or just plain misfortune.”

She laughed. “You could call it that.” A moment of silence. “Hey, so about the whole… switching.” 

The girl looked nervous. “W-what about it?”

Asami forgot what she had been about to say at the worry in Korra’s voice. She was quick to continue. “I just wanted to let you know that there’s no, well, pressure. It feels like there’s a lot of expectations intertwined with this whole soulmate deal.” She blushed slightly. “But we don’t really know each other, and you have a lot on your mind, so I just wanted to tell you myself.”

Korra sighed, relieved. Asami smiled slightly. “Thanks. If it means anything, I think you’re really cool.”

“Thanks. That’s all I’ve ever aspired to be.”

They both laughed. In the remainder of the walk they would continue to discuss some of the cultural differences between their lives, and when they said goodbye, Asami was confident that she had made a good first impression. They both had - she noted jovially. Maybe now they could begin to be friends. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The next switch happened soon after - Korra’s behalf. Asami contemplated as she woke up in the strange room that she now knew to be Air Temple Island. The space was minimalistic, even more so than at the compound, which stood to say something. She stood and went for a walk around, admiring the styled architecture. She’d always idolized the airbenders from afar - it was simply fascinating to her to be in their home. 

She eventually found the kitchen and was working to make herself tea (she wondered if she could firebend, but after emitting a few startling sparks, chose to use a more conventional method). She poured two cups. 

“Korra, you should be sleeping.” 

She looked up. It was hard to tell in the dark, but it was a tall, bald man. He approached her comfortably, posture slightly slumped, pajamas baggy.  _ He must live here,  _ she hoped. 

Upon lack of response, he moved towards her. Bags drooped beneath his eyes. “S-sorry if I woke you,” she said quietly. She wasn’t sure exactly how to sound like Korra, but she figured that was worth a shot. 

He looked down at the tea in her hands. “I know all this stuff with Amon is troubling you, but you are doing everything in your power to stop him.” He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a steady gaze. Asami looked at him quizzically, trying to understand why she felt like she knew him. He seemed to sense the change in her expression, for he took a step back. “You’re acting… weird.” 

“I… I’m not Korra.” 

He blinked at her in surprise. His mouth opened, then closed, then parted slightly as he looked for words. Understanding seemed to dawn on him as his eyes widened, and Asami realized where she had seen them before. 

“You must be the son of Katara and Aang.”

“And you must be the Avatar’s soulmate.”   
“Nice to make your acquaintance.” 

He chuckled. “Good. She could use some manners. Pardon my interruption. I’m Tenzin, and this is my home.” 

“Asami,” she introduced herself. He looked at her inquisitively. “Asami Sato.”

Tenzin chuckled. “Impressive. I always knew it would take a strong soul to match Korra. I’ve heard good things about you.”

“My father?”

“He speaks highly of you. Often. Of course, many of us our that way with our children.” There was a warm glow in his eyes. 

“I’m honored.” She glanced at the tea and offered him the second cup. He politely declined. 

“I suppose you’ve made that for Korra.” At her nod, he continued. “Pema used to make me sweets. Sometimes bread and cakes, or little candies. But I imagine a warm cup of tea is soothing to the soul.” 

“Especially when you’re as good a cook as I am.” They both chuckled. Tenzin offered her a seat and she took it, sipping her tea. “I’ve only really spent time with her once. What’s she like?”

“She’s got a good spirit,” Tenzin started. “Strong. Smart. A bit impatient at times, but has a good heart.” He paused. “She’s only been living here for a short while, but she is good with the kids. Has a lot to learn, but who doesn’t?”

Asami was about to agree when they were interrupted. “Tenzin? What’s wrong?”

He glanced to the doorway where a very pregnant woman stood. “Nothing, dear. Go back to bed.” 

The woman entered and placed her hands softly on his shoulders. “Are you sure everything’s alright?” Her eyes traveled up to Asami. “Do you need anything, Korra?”

“Actually, this is Asami,” Tenzin explained. “Korra’s soulmate. Asami, meet Pema, my wife.” 

“Oh, how exciting!” Pema exclaimed softly. “Here, let me make some sweets.”

Tenzin glanced at her sharply. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

Pema gave him a stern look before turning to Asami, raising her brow. “Three kids and he still thinks I don’t know my limits. Sweet buns, coming right up!” 

The buns were, in fact, sweet. It had been years since Asami had tasted such a delectable pastry warm and homemade. She talked with the couple for the rest of the hour, about a wide variety of topics. As their time drew towards a close, she tried to reheat Korra’s tea (and failed). “Don’t worry, dear,” Pema said as she wrapped a blanket around Asami. “We’ll be here when she wakes up. We’ll talk to her.” 

“Thanks,” Asami sighed. She could feel herself growing tired. “Tell her I said hi.”

“Will do.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

For a while, nothing significant happened. Korra was largely stressed, between pro-bending and Amon, so Asami spent a lot of nights on Air Temple Island. She explored and learned the area, one night even finding an outcrop overlooking Republic City. It was beautiful and haunting, especially when she considered Korra was out there somewhere. 

They would meet for lunch at least once a week - maybe more depending on each of their schedules. At one point Asami invited the girl over to her house. “Really?” Korra asked, blushing slightly. 

“Yeah,” Asami explained. She was hoping to get her friend’s mind off of the attack that had just happened on the arena. “Mako and Bolin are moving in. You’re welcome to join us if you’d like.” 

And it did go well - at first, at least. They were having fun - being distracted. Being kids. Asami impressed Korra with her racing skills and Korra did a little fancy waterbending (“Show off”). It was all fine until Korra came downstairs.

How could she accuse her father of that? She knew nothing about him! About how kind and caring he was. How he had raised Asami even in light of tragedy. How he had taught her her way around the garage; made her tea when she couldn’t sleep; helped her on her homework. He was a kind and patient man, who had  _ sponsored her team,  _ for a matter of fact. There was no way he could be… a… one of those…

____________________________________________________________________________

 

She had said that the uncomfortable cot was exactly what she needed. She was very wrong. 

Yes, a change was overdue, but she would prefer a change she could sleep on. She rolled over once again, staring out the window. It was a mistake. All she could see was the city skyline. All she could think about was her father… her whole life with him in the city. Where he now waited, somewhere, to hurt… to hurt her and her friends and people like them. She turned back to the dark room and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She doubted she was going to get decent sleep, if any at all. 

Of course, she spoke too soon.

Korra’s room was slightly different than hers - and that she wore way less clothing. Asami shivered and looked down. A thin blanket. Spirits, this girl would be the death of her. She sat up. At least the window was looking over the bay; a welcome relief. What would be an even greater relief would be if she could sleep, and not have to think about any of this at all. 

There was a knock on the door. 

She paused, staring. If someone was looking for Korra, they would be sorely mistaken to be here. “Asami?” She gasped. “Asami? I’m coming in.” 

It was… weird. 

One never expects to see themself standing in their doorway. Unless maybe they’re a twin, but Asami was fairly sure she was not a twin. Korra was obviously having similar issues as she approached, her eyes wide and stance defensive. “Sorry, this is…”

“Weird?” Asami finished weakly. 

She chuckled.  _ Do I really sound like that?  _ “That about sums it up.”

Asami glanced around. She decided to make room on the bed for Korra to sit. Korra glanced over her. “I have a better idea.” 

“What?”

Korra extended her hand ( _ literally _ ). “I think you’ve done enough sulking and talking. Let me show you something.” 

So she let her lead her out of the room, out of the house, and into the peaceful night. She took her down to the bay, where the water reflected starlight.  _ It’s amazing how the sky is so clear, only a few miles from the city.  _

“Come on!” Korra had tied up her pant legs and was in the water. Asami hesitantly followed. 

“What exactly are you going to do?”

“Here.” Korra stood a few feet away, facing her. “Make your stance a little wider.”

Asami snorted - at least that was new. “Are you trying to teach me to bend?” 

Korra nodded and started shifting through some movements, almost beckoning to the water. “Bending is like art. It’s art therapy! Come on. This is like, a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“For most people,” Asami banted as she started going through the motions. “I’m sure everyone would love to train with the Avatar, but when she’s your soulmate and you’re going through a life-altering tragedy, it’s not really once-in-a-lifetime.” 

“Still, it’s pretty cool.” Korra watched her. “Bend your arms a little more. And put your hips into it.” 

Asami followed the instructions. “Look!” The water was shifting with her, like a small but satisfying wave. 

“Alright, now pull it up!”

“P-Pull it?”

“Yeah, like this.” Korra stopped her ministrations and crouched low before sweeping herself up again, legs in a lunging position as her arms pointed straight to the sky. Asami giggled, partially because it was an intense move with no reaction, but also because she had made a stupid face along with it. 

“Stop making my face do that. If it gets stuck like that I’m going to be mad.” 

“I’ll stop once you do the move.”

Asami sighed deeply before going through the motion, reaching to the sky with both her arms and the pillar of water that rose up before her. “Woah! “ she gasped. “Korra, look!”

“I know. I know.” 

“Holy… I can’t…” She stared at it. “I’m controlling it.” She pulled the water in toward her. 

“Keep your stance broad,” Korra instructed. “Your feet don’t have to be planted, but be sure of your footing.” She came over and took a hold on Asami’s arms. “Every motion you make needs to flow. Pull the water with you. Too jagged and you’ll lose it.” 

Asami tried to bring the water with her but it fell slightly. “You’re using your arms. Put your whole body into it.” She followed the instructions. She managed to move a stream of water into a figure eight. “See, you’re a natural!”

“I’m also inhabiting the body of the most powerful bender in the world.” 

“Technicalities.” 

Asami kept working. She tried to take it into a few different forms, but somehow managed to turn it all into steam. “It’s getting steamy,” Korra joked. Asami flashed her a look. “What? No need to give me such a  _ cold  _ look!” Asami summoned enough water to splash her. “Hey!” 

“Can you teach me to firebend?” 

“Firebend? Why?”

Asami shrugged, blushing slightly.   
“Oooooo you’re blushing. Why do you want to firebend?”

“I… just want to know how to warm my tea.” 

Korra sniggered. “Come on.” 

In the kitchen, Asami was holding a cup of lukewarm water. “I don’t think it’s firebending you should be worried about,” Korra started. “Mostly because it’s difficult and dangerous. But I can teach you to warm your water.” 

“Alright, I’m ready.” 

It was a strenuous fifteen minutes. At the end, all she had managed was to make it slightly above room temperature. “We’ll practice again soon,” Korra promised as she began escorting Asami back to her room. “For now, let’s try to get some sleep.” 

“Sleep,” Asami sighed. Well, the coping mechanism had worked, she supposed. She spent some time out of her own life. But now she just had to go back. That was the sucky part. 

Korra followed her into the bed. “I’ll… uh… be sure to tuck you in tight,” she said, a curt reminder that they were still not in their own bodies (if it wasn’t weird enough before). 

Asami laughed regardless - it felt nice to let herself. “Thanks. For everything. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

At first the sessions were helpful. Asami actually started getting a real hang for waterbending - she pulled off a very good octopus (Korra said it was Katara’s favorite). Unfortunately, the nights were but a small relief, and eventually the pain caught back up to her. 

“Asami? Are you ready?”

She curled under the sheets, hugging a pillow. The door opened without her permission.“Are you ready? I think we are finally gonna master that tea thing tonight.”     

No response. 

“What’s up? Is something wrong?”      

Asami felt herself harden. “Of course something is wrong,” she muttered. “This thing… it’s not so we can just… fuck around with bending tricks. It’s because I am upset and worried and no matter what it won’t… go away.” She turned to look at her. “My father… he…” She gulped and looked up at the ceiling, tears welling and slipping down her cheeks.  _ Dad.  _

“That’s all normal, though,” Korra said. She entered and sat at the foot of the bed. Asami stretched out her legs at the comment. “No, not like that! I mean that it’s okay for you to react like that. It was a terrible thing to go through. I just thought all this training was helping distract you.” 

“It was,” she agreed. “But we keep ending up back here. Nothing has changed.”

“It’ll take time,” Korra tried to soothe. “But eventually it’ll feel better.”

“You - don’t - get it!” Asami would later have to apologize for snapping. She sat bolt upright, glaring at her. “Korra he was my whole life! Everything! My mom died so many years ago, but he was still there. He taught me everything I know about Satomobiles and the company. And it’s not like he died!” She gripped the bed, needing something to hold onto. “He betrayed me! He betrayed you - all of us!” She choked slightly. “He was so… I thought he was a good person. I aimed to be like him. I wanted to bring technology to the world and make it a better place like he did. But all along he was harboring that hatred.”

Korra was silent for a while. Perhaps she was thinking of something to say, or waiting to make sure she had finished. Either way, it was a long while before she quite found what she was looking for. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“Well, I  _ did  _ out him as an Equalist in the first place…”

“It would have happened eventually.”

Silence. 

“Nothing I say is going to fix it,” Korra sighed. “Or even make you feel better. It sounds… he was very important to you.” She fidgeted, staring at her hands. “We’ve been distracting it but I guess you also need to feel it. But if you want, I can be here for that too.” 

Asami stared at her for a long minute. She was much more resigned than normal. Even while she had been adapting to seeing Korra in her body, it still felt weird, especially now. Her face was cast in shadow, giving Asami a small bit of satisfaction that she seemed to reflect her grief. She twisted and scooted towards her. 

“After all of it I miss him.” She knew she was an adult - that she should be beyond this - but she had never expected… she didn’t know. She curled her knees into her chest. “I want my dad back.” 

She felt an arm wrap around her and sighed. The show of affection was different, but appropriately timed. She relaxed and closed her eyes. 

“It’ll be okay, someday.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly detailed but quick overview of the most prominent moments from Season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... I want to make this fic longer... but I also don't want it to be super long and detailed... so I'm going to find moments of bonding and I'm going to roll with it. Maybe next chapter they can be happy!

Unfortunately, it seemed that Asami’s time for comfort had come to an end. 

Many years later, she would perhaps be thankful for the opportunity to be distracted from the memories of her father. At the time, however, she was not too appreciative of her view from the jail cell. 

She paced the length, thoughts racing, heart pounding. She was worried about Mako and Bolin, about the rest of the innocent civilians that had been outside. And, strangely enough, she was worried about Korra.  _ I should try to sleep,  _ she considered.  _ See if I can contact her.  _ Her eyes caught on the dingy bed and a sneer curled her lips. She worked very hard to be humble despite her lavish upbringing, but that was just  _ wrong.  _

Besides, what was the chance that Korra was going to be sleeping? She was probably trying to get them out - probably going to be succeeding any second at that. She looked around expectantly, hoping beyond hope her soulmate would appear out of midair to save her from the filthy prison. 

But she never came. 

_ I should sleep.  _ It was a regrettable decision, but necessary. She considered her options: bed or floor. But… what had happened on that floor? Or that bed? She cringed.  _ This is for the better good. I need to sleep on the filth… for the sake of the world.  _

She took a seat and leaned against the wall, placing her knuckles together. Korra had recently taken to teaching her some meditation exercises. They were supposed to help when she was overwhelmed and needed to relax. She almost smiled as she remembered snarkily commenting on taking meditation advice from a person with almost zero chill.  _ “Hey, I’m getting better!”  _ Korra had defended herself.  _ “I’ve been improving under Tenzin!”  _

Whether it was the technique or the teacher, it worked. Asami eventually managed to slip into an uneasy, dreamless sleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Nothing.  _

Every plan was a fail - every idea a bust. She couldn’t make contact with Korra. She couldn’t find her when they invaded the Equalist hideout. And, even as she sat up, head woozy, she realized they had allowed their only lead escape. Tenzin suggested they attempt to find where Tarrlok had fled in hopes of finding Korra. She had no argument as she let Mako help her onto Oogie. “I’ll watch this side,” he said. “You take the other.” 

Her only response had been a curt nod as she took a diligent seat, thoughts starting to stray even as she worked. 

_ Tarrlok is a bloodbender. She could be anywhere - he could have taken her anywhere. What if he knocked her out? Should I be trying to contact her?  _ She was struck with a sudden nervousness. Even if she did, it would mean having to explain to everyone that they were… she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. Tenzin had been one thing, but Bolin? Mako? 

Even as she thought it, Tenzin cast her a look out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head. Nothing. He looked resigned at the news. “Oogie, yip yip.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

The hours passed anxiously. The city grew darker, a chill seeping into Asami’s bones. She couldn’t tell if it was the lack of sleep or worry for Korra, but the stress was starting to wear down on her. Maybe she should try to sleep - there was a chance she would connect with Korra. 

“Down there!” 

Asami perked, leaning over the side of the bison as Naga came into sight. A weight seemed to lift off her shoulders as she saw Korra slumped over the great dog, only to be replaced by panic as she realized she seemed to be hurt. She bit her lip, repressing her own worry as Tenzin and Lin ran to meet her. 

“Thank goodness.”

“Where’s Tarrlok? How did you get away?”

Asami pushed past the two, irritated. “Give her some space,” she barked, reaching up to pull Korra off of Naga and into her arms. She looked down at her as she carried her back towards Oogie, finally feeling warm as she realized Korra was awake, and even smiling at her a little.  _ What an idiot.  _ “I was so worried,” she sighed. Her eyes caught on Korra’s arms - littered with scratches. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she responded softly. Asami caught her gaze and could have laughed. 

“You should see yourself in a mirror before you say that.” 

“You should see yourself in a mirror,” she retorted quietly. Asami chuckled as she brought her to the edge of the saddle. She laid her gently against it. “I’m glad you’re here.”

The soft comment was unexpected. Asami briefly caught her gaze, smile broadening. She leaned forward and gently moved a lock of hair off the girl’s face. “I think you need to some real sleep. You’re safe now. Relax.” Korra’s eyes drifted shut and Asami took a deep breath. She leaned back and sat next to her, resting her own eyes for a second. Korra was safe. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Asami had many reasons for sitting at Korra’s beside.

Foremost, she was staving off the urge to sleep. Despite the fact that it had been two days since she’d gotten a good night of rest (the most being the few minutes she managed in the jail cell), she was trying very hard not to drift off. If she did it would most likely result in them switching, which would be tiring for Korra and painful for her. The uncomfortable chair she sat in was helping her stay awake, even if she was still drifting off. 

Second - Mako had suggested they consider having someone stay with her - in case she woke up. He had volunteered himself - Asami had swooped in to take the spot, claiming he looked tired and she wasn’t (a blatant lie that he seemed to see through). Bolin had also tried to take the stage, but was discredited as he fell asleep at the kitchen table not two minutes later. 

Finally was the simple reason that Asami just wanted to be near her. It wasn’t so much that she had particularly strong feelings about being close to her; but she figured that Korra had been helping her out so much these last few weeks, it was the least she could do to be here for her now. 

The time passed without much meaning, Asami mostly by fighting herself for consciousness. A few times she had to pinch herself or walk around. She felt a moment of relief as the horizon began to glow - revealing the dawn of a new day. 

A soft knock. Pema was standing, door already ajar, offering Asami a patient smile. “Would you like to help me make breakfast?” she whispered. 

Asami glanced back at Korra - who hadn’t moved in some hours. With a deep breath, she turned and stood, nodding. Pema lead them out of the dorms and into the common areas where the kitchens waited. 

“I like cooking,” she explained as she started grabbing ingredients. “But I’m too pregnant! Would you be a dear and grab the pans from the top cupboard?” Asami easily obliged, offering her a small smile as she handed it to her. “Thank you.” She started preparing something. “I’ve been trying to learn some vegetarian dishes from the southern water tribe, but there aren’t too many. So for now, we will settle for what I know she likes that I’m good at.” 

“That sounds good.” 

Pema gave her a look that Asami could only assume to describe as motherly. “Are you going to get some sleep once she wakes up?” 

“Yeah, probably.” 

“‘Probably’?” she quoted disapprovingly. “Asami, you need to take care of yourself. I understand why you did it last night, but you still need to sleep.” 

“I will,” Asami rephrased. “After breakfast. I promise.” 

“Good.” Pema put something on the stove. “So how are you doing with all of this?” 

The best Asami could offer was a tired lift of her shoulders. “I’m scared for her.”

Pema paused, the only noise filling the gap was the sizzling of cooking food. “Excuse me if I pass any boundaries, but I can’t imagine knowing your father is out there is helping.” 

“Not really.” She was surprised when she heard the tea kettle shrieking - she hadn’t noticed Pema put it on the heat. She poured a cup and gave it to Asami. “Thanks.” She stirred it with a spoon, imagining how much easier this would be if she could bend the water (maybe all the switching lately was pampering her). “I hate having to pull Korra along with it all the time, though. It’s been awhile since we had a full night of sleep.” 

She laughed. “Spirits, I remember those days.” She was working, cutting something else up now. “Back when I just met Tenzin. He was under a lot of stress, between his airbending and… well… personal issues.” Asami smiled at that - Korra had told her Tenzin dated Lin for a while before he met Pema. She could only imagine Tenzin going through the stress of trying to break up with Lin while coming to the understanding that he had met - and was falling in love with - his soulmate. “Anyway, she talks about you a lot. I think she enjoys spending time with you.” 

Asami blushed slightly, for no good reason. She really enjoyed having Korra around too. It was a nice change after all those years of wondering. 

“Of course, if you two really wanted to stop the switching, there’s a way.” Pema glanced over her shoulder. “I’m sure you already know that, though.” 

“Yeah,” Asami sighed. If they kissed, it would end. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it - she did enjoy the switching; it wasn’t harming them, really. And she liked Korra as a person and all but wasn’t sure if she wanted to do… that with her. At least not yet. She realized Pema was still watching her. “Me and Korra have been switching since we were about six. I’m just so happy I can meet her and get to know her in person. And it’s kind of cool, having that connection with someone.”

“I understand. I felt like that for awhile too.” She started setting out dishes, having put something in the oven (it was truly a large and complex meal). Asami stood and followed her lead, taking tedious measures to match what she was doing. “Well, there’s not much else we can do. Why don’t you go and see if Korra’s up? If not you can decide if you want to let her sleep, but I imagine she’s hungry!”

Asami made her way back to Korra’s room. She glanced in to see the girl rolled over, but was still sleeping. With only a moment of hesitation she took her seat beside the bed once again. From the new angel she could see Korra’s face, peaceful in sleep. In a moment of curiosity, she reached out and took the girl’s hand.  _ Warm.  _ Of course her hand was warm - she had to basically radiate heat to live in the South Pole. 

For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to consider what the soulmate bond might mean to Korra. Would she want to be in a relationship with her soulmate? For Asami it had always been enforced that your soulmate was the person you were supposed to be with - she cringed as she remembered that it was the belief her father had raised her with. But, even after all these years, she still remembered how Katara had described soulmates as perfect others, though not necessarily through the bond of matrimony. 

She watched Korra, maybe a little longer than what would be considered normal, but she was too tired to care. She had yet to heal the scratch on her cheek, the cut prominent against her dark skin. Asami looked over her - from her muscular arms to the rest of her body, covered by her thin blanket, and came to exactly one conclusion: this was a girl she could fall in love with. 

“Do you want to take a picture?”

Asami blinked, now catching the gaze of a slightly awake Korra. “Sorry.” She sat up, drawing her hand back. “Pema sent me in to tell you breakfast is ready.” 

“Thanks.” She sat up uncertainly, yawning. 

“How do you feel?”

She took a moment, seeming to think before answering. “Okay, all considering.” 

“That’s good.” 

Korra looked at her, inquisitively. “Did you sleep at all last night?” 

Asami said nothing. 

“So no?” 

She shook her head. 

“Alright, well, I guess you’ll have to do that today.” Korra ran a hand through her messy hair. “I’m going to get dressed before breakfast. Tell Pema I’m on my way.” 

Asami agreed and left her to her privacy. The scent of a tasty meal wafted down the hallway. After a few days of chaos, Asami was looking forward to a warm breakfast and sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

A greenish blue tint greeted her as she blinked awake. At first she couldn’t place where she was, until the rocking and tilting of the boat jolted her into reality. She sat up, looking to hold her head, but paused. Her muscles ached. “What the-” She looked down at her arms. “Of course.” 

_ Korra. _

She sprang to her feet and bolted to the nightstand. There was a cup of water - left in case Korra had gotten thirsty in the night. She picked it up and hovered her hand over it, trying to bend it.  _ Come on… Come on!  _

Nothing.

_ Then her bending really is gone.  _

Asami fell back onto the bed, deflated. She didn’t know what she had been hoping would happen; that she would somehow be able to bend and magically fix Korra’s body for her? Maybe, but it had been stupid and short-lived. 

She laid there for a few minutes before realizing that she shouldn’t be wasting her time like this. She dragged herself to her feet and left to find the room Korra was currently inhabiting - the one she had been assigned a few hours earlier. She knocked on the door but was met with no response. “Korra?” she whispered, cracking it open. 

“Asami?” 

“I’m here.” She crept in, turning the knob silently back into its hold to avoid making excessive noise. “How are you doing?”

Her own green eyes glinted back at her in the dark. “Tired,” Korra sighed. She scooted aside to make room for her friend. “Wish I could sleep.”

She snorted. “Me too. It feels like the hits don’t stop coming, huh?” 

Korra shook her head. “First the arena was attacked. Then the city thrown into a state of panic - the United Nations nearly half demolished. Now my bending is gone and Amon and Tarrlok are still out there.” 

“Some good came out of it,” Asami tried to soothe, putting a hand on her knee. “A lot of people have seen the error in their ways. The Equalist movement is all but dead for the time being, and my father is in prison.” Korra shot her a look of alarm at the mention of him - Asami smiled slightly. Korra was always very careful not to bring the man up, but Asami was feeling a bit better now that he was behind bars, where he couldn’t hurt anyone. “I think you made a good entrance in your debut mission as the Avatar.”

She laughed humorlessly. “Debut and swan song. What’s the world going to do with me now? I’m useless - I can’t be the Avatar without my bending! That’s - that’s kind of the whole point.” 

“You have airbending,” Asami reminded her. “And Katara is one of the best healers in the  _ world.  _ That’s why we are all heading out with you to see her! She is a legend - I’m sure she’ll know what to do.” 

Korra’s head turned to meet her gaze. It was funny, Asami thought. Even though the girl was in her body, with her face, there was something about the expression that was purely Korra. The wide, innocent eyes, the spark that followed, the awe-inspired grin. “You really think so?” 

“Absolutely. Now, if that’s settled…” Asami stood up, taking a wide stance and holding her arms up. “Show me how to airbend.”

Korra snorted. “Spirits, Asami. Show some sensitivity.” 

“Only after you show me how to kick some airbender ass.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

The pair had experienced so much pain in their first few months knowing each other that it was very important to Asami that she cherish this moment. 

She had waited outside, watching the horizon where Korra had disappeared. She had been the one to notice the disturbance just a little ways away - the one to feel a sliver of hope as she saw the girl’s silhouette in the distance. And, then, she was the one to be greeted as Korra hopped off Naga and waterbent herself to safety, before running and filling the gap between them. 

“I did it!” she hollered. Asami braced herself as the girl didn’t seem to be slowing. “It’s back!” She leapt and threw her arms around her. Asami caught her and stumbled back slightly, the girl’s feet coming off the ground. “My bending is back!” The yell was loud and hot in Asami’s ear. She couldn’t help laughing. 

“I told you,” Asami chastised teasingly as she set Korra down, keeping her hands on Korra’s biceps. “I told you that you would figure it out, didn’t I?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” Korra beamed at her, blue eyes seemingly accented in the matching hues of her home. “Maybe now we can get a decent night of sleep.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t count on it. It  _ is  _ us, after all.” 

Korra, thankfully, understood the tease behind the comment. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of Asami’s hold. “C’mon, we need to tell the others!”

“Alright, I’m coming!” She couldn’t help but sigh in relief as she followed her inside. She enjoyed seeing Korra so happy - they would have to do something just for fun sometime. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar takes a trip to the Spirit Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of huge essays and finals, I found the will within me to make a nice, happy chapter. Minimal angst. Just fluff. Everyone needs fluff. I apologize in advance for any mistakes - I'm not the most diligent in my proof-reading but, seeing as it is a hobby, I like to enjoy it for what it is. I hope you all do too~

“Join us,” Korra insisted. 

Asami hesitated, gaze flitting over her three friends. “Look, it seems like fun, but maybe I should settle in for the night. Varrick seems to be a bit of a wild card so I want to make sure I’m well rested for our meeting tomorrow.” 

“Asami,” Korra groaned. She drew out Asami’s name in a long, pleading tone and reached out to grab her hand, tugging her towards the group. “You can’t spend your entire trip to the Southern Water Tribe worrying about business. You were once a kid like us.” Asami snorted and rolled her eyes - she hadn’t been able to spend as much time with them since she’d taken over Future Industries. The last six months had been… difficult. “Let loose. Have some fun. Let’s go.” 

Maybe, in an alternate dimension, she would be able to refuse Korra’s puppy dog pleading. In this one, however, she was at its mercy. “Fine,” she sighed. Bolin cheered and she put her finger up. “But only if you win me a prize.” 

Korra scoffed. “Please.” 

The four made their way into the festival. Asami had to hand it to them, the water tribe really knew how to entertain. The carnival was more extravagant than anything she had every seen before in Republic City -  complete with rides, games, and enough fried food to clog a polar bear dog’s arteries. “Wow!” Bolin exclaimed, voicing her own thoughts. “Republic City has nothing on this!” 

“Really?” Korra asked, nose wrinkling slightly. “I mean, it’s  pretty average, as far as carnivals go.” 

“Bolin and I never quite attended these things,” Mako sighed. 

“Yeah we did, plenty of times!”

Mako shot him a look. He glanced at Korra and Asami’s imploring gazes and shrugged, rubbing his neck. “Well, we went to them, but not like this.” He glared at his brother. “It doesn’t count as attending if the sole purpose was to pick fried asparagus out of the trash. Or to work one of the booths.”

“Mako did that for years,” Bolin piped. 

“It’s more than that.” Asami attempted to save the obvious discomfort this was causing Mako. “The one’s in the city were always dirty and… slimy. Hiroshi never let me attend unless I had some sort of body guard, and that was  _ after  _ ten years of self-defense.” 

Korra sniggered. “That’s because they let street rats like Mako work the booths.” 

“Hey!”

Everyone except Mako laughed. 

“Actually, the festivals in Republic City used to be grand,” Asami explained. About now, she was glad for her history classes in school. “Avatar Aang started the tradition with one big carnival every year. By the sounds of it, it was a marvel in its prime.” The other three seemed entranced. She allowed herself a moment of pride as she continued. “It used to be a celebration of culture. There would be representatives from the three nations, all together, side-by-side. If I remember correctly, it was an effort with Firelord Zuko and Earth King Kuei. You see, some of the citizens were not too happy that Avatar Aang took Earth Kingdom land to make the city.”

“How do you know this?” Bolin gaped.

“She smart,” Korra said softly, seemingly awe-inspired. Asami blushed.

“That, and lots of recreational reading. And years of private schooling. But that’s not all.” She looked at them pointedly, wanting to finish. They were walking slow now, sounds of the festival blaring around them, though Asami knew they would be hanging off of her words (well, maybe with the exception of Mako). 

“Now, remember, this is Avatar Aang we are talking about. The genocide of the airbenders had been well over a century to the start of the festival, but he was not about to let them go forgotten. He set up a whole segment dedicated to airbender culture.”

“Wait, I’ve heard of that.” Korra wrinkled her nose. “Tenzin says they paint air master tattoos onto kids.” 

“Now they do. It didn’t start like that - the air acolytes helped Aang replicate food, meditation circles, and stories that he learned as a kid. Aang did his best to pass on these ideas, hoping his culture would live on. In some ways, it helped, but perhaps not in all the ways he’d hoped.” Asami caught Korra’s solemn gaze and looked away.  _ I wonder if Aang is in there somewhere. How weird would that be? _

“Well, that got sad very quickly,” Bolin announced. “Korra, you’re the Avatar. Can you fix the Republic City festival?” 

Korra snorted. “If I can ever get past Raiko.” 

“Haven’t you met him only once?” Mako asked.

“Yeah, but he’s one of those people you  _ know  _ has a hand up his ass.” 

Asami laughed. “Alright guys. Enough politics. Let’s have some fun.” 

She had never attended a festival with a friend group quite like this before. Sure, she’d had her rich friends from school (some of who fit stereotypes better than she cared to admit) but there was something about rampaging about with Team Avatar that felt amazing. Maybe it was the way Bolin kept begging to play the games, or how Mako managed to smile, or how Korra was practically drooling over every single food stand. “Just get something!” Asami teased her. 

Korra shuffled. “Yeah, but we just had dinner, and there are so many options!”

“Then we’ll get some dessert later. Right now…” she put a hand on the girl’s bicep. She paused - ever over her coat she could feel the well-defined muscle.  _ Damn. I’ll give her that much.  _ Moving beyond her arm, she pointed at a nearby game booth. “I want one of those stuffed animals.” 

“Hey, wait, Korra!” Bolin caught her, much to Asami’s annoyance. “Korra, look?”

All eyes turned to Korra’s cousins, who stood at the end of Bolin’s pointed statement. Asami cringed. Spirits, they were creepy. 

“What about them?”

“I think I’m going to ask her out.” Bolin’s chest puffed. 

“No offense, Bolin, but they are  _ super  _ weird,” Korra sighed. 

Apparently her concerns were deaf to the determined earthbender’s ears. Next thing she knew, Asami was watching Bolin being dragged away by who she hoped was Eska (for his sake). 

“So, stuffed Flying Bison?”

“Stuffed Flying Bison!” Korra hollered. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Asami decided not to argue with Korra. While, in her very correct opinion, the use of waterbending on those festival games was cheating, she supposed Korra’s  _ “they’re rigged anyway”  _ argument made a very strong appeal. That, and the stuffed Sky Bison she was now holding to her chest. “As sketchy as those games are, the payout is worth it.” 

Korra rolled her eyes, though Asami could catch a hint of a smile in them. “That thing isn’t going to fit on Air Temple Island, let alone in your room.”

“I’ll just have to move out,” Asami concluded sincerely. The only reason she still lived with the airbenders was because, well, her company was about two seconds and a wrong turn away from bankruptcy. And it wasn’t as if she was always actively living there - she just kept most of her stuff on the island. Like a glorified storage unit. 

Korra laughed for real. “Why would you move out? You barely spend anytime on the Island in the first place. You fall asleep at your desk more than anything.” 

Asami blushed; she was not wrong, though it wasn’t as if Korra had been discouraging the behavior (she brought coffee and a change of clothes every few days when Asami was MIA). And, when they did switch, she would leave her with a blanket and tea - more than Asami could admit to doing for herself. 

Korra seemed to have noted her lack of response and glanced at her, bemused. Asami found it within her to smile. Korra didn’t seem convinced. 

“Guys, I’m starting to get really worried about Bolin.” 

Asami sighed. While she loved him, Mako had strong third-wheeling tendencies. 

“You should be,” Korra said, rather coldly. “No offense, but my cousins are  _ weird.  _ If they haven’t already got him doing tricks like a circus sea lion, I’d wager he’s going to be walking the tightrope any minute now.” 

Mako sighed heavily. “I’ll see you guys later.” It was with a look of exhaustion that he took of running to the place where they had last seen Bolin. 

Asami shook her head after him, trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand. “Bolin just really has bad tastes, doesn’t he?” 

“Well not entirely. He did have a crush on me, after all.” Korra wiggled her brows, as if trying to boast. 

“Oh, I get it. So it’s a family thing.” Her face dropped. This time Asami couldn’t help but laugh. “C’mon, I’m just teasing. He’s probably just so distraught about you that he’s taking it out by courting your cousin.” 

“Okay, this conversation is over.” Despite her sincerity, Korra sniggered. Asami would have joined her, but was interrupted by an abrupt yawn. “Ready for bed?”

“It might be a good idea.” She hated to admit it, but she was nervous for her meeting with Varrick tomorrow. He was not exactly famous for his practical business practices. 

“Let’s head to the cabins,” she suggested. “I think we’re all going to need to recoup after today.” Her gaze was warm despite the frigid temperature; Asami briefly reflected how lucky she was to have Korra. 

“Not until after we get you that dessert.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami deals with their secret being outed as Korra deals with more pressing, familial matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I was really stumped with this chapter so just decided to give some good ol'... well, it's plot. Some missing scenes? I'm not sure but here it is ~ Thanks to Hinatauryusen for proof-reading and giving ideas!

The night sky in Harbor City was remarkable - Asami would never get used to it. It was worth the long, sickening boat ride; even worth the miserable cold. With the stars so vivid, she felt smaller than ever before, in a way that made her think

that maybe her problems didn’t matter as much as they were made out to be. 

They didn’t matter, actually. Not at the moment, at least. A struggling business was the least of her worries. 

Korra was not shivering as they sat outside, gazing at the stars. Asami found it confounding, to say the least. Sure, it was Korra, but she was in her - Asami’s - body. Asami’s body wasn’t used to the cold, which seemed to imply that perhaps there was more of a psychological aspect to the switching process than Asami cared to venture. 

“I can’t believe it,” Korra sighed. Asami stayed silent. She was at a loss of how to comfort her friend - there wasn’t exactly a go-to way to say ‘I’m sorry you parents are being tried for treason’. 

She shivered, gazing out at the night, and the city within. 

“What are you looking at?”

She glanced over - catching her own green eyes. She wondered if she had looked like that when Hiroshi had betrayed her; if she had held that heavy, tired air. 

“I’m looking at the constellations.” 

Korra respectively turned her eyes to the sky. “What about them?”

“There’s just so many more visible than the ones we can see from the city.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, um.” She scooted closer to Korra, taking refuge in the warmth the closer proximity provided. “That one, right above that crest over there,” she pointed it out and drew it with her finger. “That’s Aang’s Arrow. It’s the newest constellation, actually. It was named because it’s like an arrow, and from certain angels, it points to Republic City. Actually, there’s a place just outside the city in the mountains. They set up a small tourist trap just to view the arrow. It’s only visible in the winter, and even then, it’s difficult to see.” 

Korra nodded absently. Unsure as to whether this was helping, Asami decided it would be better to keep talking until someone told her otherwise.

“And that one is the Lost Spirit. He wanders the sky, looking for his family. That’s a lonely one.” 

“Katara says she once met the moon spirit,” Korra said quietly. Asami glanced toward the moon. “She says her name is Princess Yue, but I never quite understood why the moon is a princess.” Her nose wrinkled. “I’ll have to ask her sometime.” 

Asami quietly voice her agreement. “Maybe the Lost Spirit will find the moon spirit. Then neither of them will have to be alone.” 

A heavy breath - Korra sighed. “What other constellations do you know?”

It was with ease that she continued going down her list - explaining each one and it’s origins; influences and symbolism. She couldn’t tell if it was helping Korra or not, but the girl kept insisting. It was the least she could do to provide. 

“I never knew you knew so much about astronomy.” 

Both girls jumped at a new voice. Mako was stood a few feet behind them - hands in his pockets, looking as if he regretted intruding. “Er - sorry. Did I interrupt?”

“No,” Asami lied quickly. “We just couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither.” Mako rubbed his arms, as if trying to warm himself. “But I have to admit, I never expected you to be so well-educated on the topic.” 

“I mean, I went to school.” 

Mako’s eyes widened. “Really? I would’ve thought all that training would have kept you busy.”

“Training?” Her self-defense classes? She instinctively looked to Korra, confused, only to find Korra wild-eyed. She nodded towards Mako and Asami caught a hint of panic in her green ey-

Oh  _ shit.  _

“Oh yeah, training.” Asami laughed awkwardly. Korra did that, right? “Yes, I meant my training. My school training. With the White Lotus. They - uh - they thought astronomy would be very smart. Especially if I ever got… lost.”

“I’m sure being the Avatar is very dangerous and she needs to be prepared for anything,” Korra agreed. 

“Exactly. Anyway, it’s late. We should probably be getting to bed. Y’know. Big day tomorrow.” 

Mako’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Asami. “I’m sure you could call it that. Are you sure you’re feeling alright, Korra? It can’t be easy, all of this.” 

“It’s fine,” Korra snapped. 

Asami elbowed her. “I’m fine. Thanks, Mako.” 

While attending school, Asami had mastered the art of measuring time. This concept was not applicable to the stereotypical construct; almost anyone could read a clock. No, Asami had mastered an understanding of time emotionally. Of how it hung in the air for the last few moments before class ended; or how slipped between her fingers when she spent hours in the garage with her dad (those memories in particular were precious, even if bittersweet). However, it was with great dread that the present set upon her. Mako’s expression seemed to morph by each stilted second - the dread building in her gut with painful correlation. 

“You’re not Korra.” 

She froze. “W-what do you mean? Who am I?”

Mako seemed dumbfounded. “A-are you her… her soulmate?”

“Pfft. Soulmate.” She tried to wave off the accusation, but Mako’s gaze seemed to draw the truth out of her. “Well, I mean, yeah.” 

Korra groaned and rolled her eyes. Mako turned to her and, in a moment of some sort of astonishment, his eyes grew so wide they nearly popped out of his head. “Wait? With… with…” He turned back to Asami. “Asami?”

“Well, cat’s out of the bag.” Korra stood up angrily and stomped a few feet into the snow. “Woo. You figured it out. Good job. Feel free to just out us to the rest of the group, while you’re at it.” 

“I’m not… going to do that.” Mako’s voice was quiet. 

“Go inside, I’ll take care of her.” Asami stood and placed a coaxing hand on his shoulder. His brow furrowed as he looked at her. “We can talk about it later, just don’t tell anyone. Okay?”

Mako took a deep breath. He looked to Korra, now out of earshot, standing alone in the cold. “Fine. But I’ll be waiting.” He gave her a look. Asami nodded. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Twelve years…” 

Mako’s expression was heavy, eyes distant. They had all agreed to go to bed the previous night; deciding talking would only lead to an argument. Mako now spoke with Asami in confidence - sitting in the same spot she and Korra had taken a few hours earlier as they watched the sun rise. 

“It’s been a long time,” Asami agreed. “It’s weird. I don’t even know what I would do without it.” 

The sun was blinding against the snow - that was something Asami would never have assumed. She squinted as she tried to catch sight of the city beyond. 

“So are you guys… like... “ He coughed. “Are you going to… y’know.” He made an odd motion. 

“Date?”

A slight blush creeped across his cheeks. “Well, that’s what a lot of soulmates do, but you two haven’t really been acting like  _ that,  _ so to say.” 

She chuckled. “I really don’t know. Right now we have a lot to deal with. Maybe someday.” 

“‘Someday’? Asami, I think you’re simplifying this.” Mako looked more freaked out than she had ever been about the situation. “There are so many implications - such as your sexuality. Have you ever thought about that?” 

It was Asami’s turn to blush. “Of course I have,” she said, snappier than she cared to admit. Mako didn’t seem to notice, thankfully. “I have had a decade to consider all this.”

“Then you’ve also had a decade to recognize that this sort of thing - same-sex relationships - isn’t exactly common.” He seemed calmer, but spoke with just as much conviction. “I mean, I have nothing against it, but there are people out there who do. Not to mention that you are both very public figures. Can you imagine what the press would say about you? Or how everyone would look to you?” 

“Of course,” Asami sighed. It had been a large worry of hers - especially since Hiroshi’s unexpected departure. “But there’s a lot of variables at play. We aren’t even dating, Mako! This entire conversation is hypothetical!” 

Mako rubbed his hands together, warming. Asami had some issue trying to understand why a firebender had to do that but chose not to question - he seemed to be mulling through his thoughts. She figured it was best to just wait and let him say whatever it was that he settled on. 

“Do you…  _ want  _ to date her?”

“I don’t know.” She could practically feel his exasperation at her answer. “Honestly, Mako. I don’t know. Put yourself in my position. It’s all very complicated.”

“Well, I suppose.” He cast a glance behind them - to where Korra was sleeping. “Well, she’s going to need you now, soulmate or not.”

“I know.” 

Mako looked at the horizon. “The trial is going to start at noon. We should probably wake her so she can get ready.” He rubbed his hands together. “Actually, you should probably wake her.” 

“I think that would be best,” she said lightly. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. It’s nice to finally have somone my age to talk about this with.” She sighed. “But please, don’t tell Bolin.” 

“Of course not.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 goes down and our two fav. heros decide to have a fun night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much angst. Let's get some fun going here!

“Thank the spirits you’re here.” 

Mako seemed less than happy, despite his kind acknowledgement to Asami’s greeting. “So-” A yawn interrupted him. He rubbed his eyes. “What is so important that you need me at…” He glanced at the time. “....three in the morning.” 

Asami paced. Despite the hour, she felt more awake than ever. “Alright, well, after the whole… operation…” She cringed as she referred to the failed sting mission and consequential robbery of Future Industries just a few hours previous. “I was really upset, as you know.” 

He nodded solemnly.

“So when I got home, I just wanted to go to bed and forget about all of this.” She was pacing faster, eyes straining as they stared at the floor. “I had some warm milk and tried to sleep, but I really was having trouble. Eventually I managed to doze off around midnight, but I woke up again at one.” 

“What’s the issue?” Mako yawned again. 

Asami looked at him. “It’s Korra.” 

“Korra?” his brow furrowed. “What’s wrong? Wasn’t she going to the Fire Nation or the Southern Water Tribe or… something like that?” 

“Yes, but we didn’t switch.” 

“Mmmmm.” Mako’s eyes were drooping. He shook his head, as if trying to wake up. “Maybe she’s awake.” 

Asami ran a hand through her hair, frustration growing. “It’s not like that!” How was she supposed to explain this? “O-Okay well, I’m not sure whether it was a dream or not but I felt… it was  _ something. _ ” 

She wished she could talk to Tenzin about this - maybe he would actually have a clue. Unfortunately, Mako was the most convenient, even if barely awake. He stared at her, as if looking through her. “Something.” 

“Something.” She couldn’t explain it, but knew it would be better to try. “Like I was floating, but didn’t have any control over it.”

“Maybe it was a dream?”

“I was thinking about that, but it really didn’t feel like a dream.” She leaned slightly against the wall. “I can remember it all clearly, and I really couldn’t open my eyes. And then, when I woke up here, I hadn’t moved at all.” 

She closed her eyes and rubbed her face. She didn’t see Mako when he responded. “So you’re worried that she’s in danger?”

“Yes…” Asami rushed on. “Or that she’s hurt. I just don’t know! I couldn’t feel pain but everything was numb. And I don’t know why we couldn’t just switch like normal. Is it… a spirit thing? An Avatar thing?” 

“I don’t know,” Mako answered honestly. Asami bit back her frustration. “I’m sorry, Asami. We just can’t know right now.”

Asami felt faint and sat on her bed. Eventually, Mako joined her. “It’s been a long night,” he reasoned with her. “You’ve been through a lot in the last few hours. It’s not like we can go out and find Korra right now. The best thing for you to do is get some sleep so you can start trying to put your company back together tomorrow.” 

Asami wanted to roll her eyes. She did her best to refrain. Future Industries - her company. It had been pulled apart so many times that she wasn’t sure there was even anything to put back together. 

The quiet that fell between them was tense; uncomfortable. She knew he was right - that it was a mature and reasonable decision to let go of the issues she couldn’t solve rather than let them keep her up all night trying. But somewhere, deep inside, she still felt like that scared little girl waiting for her mom. To hug her and tell her the answers she was looking for. 

She tried to find a way to put these feelings into words. Instead, all that came out was a feeble, “I’m scared.” 

He nodded. “I know.”

____________________________________________________________________________

She was standing at the rail of Varrick’s ship, wind carrying her hair. Asami took a deep breath as she watched her. It was unfortunate that she recognized the emotion in her chest so easily - that she didn’t have to search to place the relief she felt that Korra was alive and safe. On the other hand, of course, she realized that it was temporary. That Korra wasn’t going to be safe forever, or even for long. 

The breeze chilled her cheeks as she approached Korra. “It’s okay,” she said, hoping to soothe the girl’s worries. “We’re going to stop Unalaq and get Jinora back.” 

Korra didn’t move for a moment. “I hope my dad’s okay.” She looked back to Asami, blue eyes wide and imploring, as if looking for an answer. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

It took her by surprise when Korra turned and threw her arms around her. She responded, pulling her closer. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been hugged like this - probably since before her father was imprisoned. She rested her head on Korra’s and sighed, closing her eyes. She was warm. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Asami’s worried gaze followed Korra closely as she walked across her room. She’d slept for almost a full day - much to the comfort and slight concern of all her friends. 

Then again, Asami herself had slept almost 12 hours…

Regardless to what they all thought, Korra’s smile spoke of nothing but restfulness. “Yeah. It would take more than the giant spirit of chaos himself to put me down for long.” 

Asami giggled. “Alright, I get the idea, Ms. Tough Guy.” She moved to stand at her side. They were now both looking out the window, over the beautiful view of Air Temple Island. She set a gentle arm on Korra’s bicep. Korra glanced to her, sensing the tone of the touch. 

“Positive?”

Korra’s expression softened; blue eyes gleaming in that way that only they could. Her smile became gentler and she suppressed a laugh. “Yes. Thank you, but I feel great. No need to get your… how do you say? Gadgets in a glitch? Does that make sense?” 

She snorted. “I suppose you could say that, though I’ve never heard it before.” She quirked her brow at the girl, squeezing her arm before letting it go. “But I like it.” 

Korra smiled brightly, eyes following her hand as it dropped back to her side. Asami felt a bit smug at that, but didn’t let it show. “How about we go get something fancy to eat tonight?” she offered Korra. “To celebrate.”

“To celebrate the world not entering 10,000 years of chaos?” Korra chuckled slightly. “Yeah, sure. It’s not everyday we can say that.” 

“How about Kwong’s then? Around 8?”

“Sounds good! I can meet you there so you don’t have to drive all the way out here.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind-”

Korra rolled her eyes good-natruedly. “You think too much. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay. Sounds like a plan.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Asami drove her car to the restaurant. She would have preferred her moped, but had concluded that it wouldn’t fit the upscale style of Kwong’s Cuisine. Furthermore, she was wearing her favorite formal dress - the long, form-hugging red one with a low but elegant neckline. The last thing she wanted was to get it messy before the night even began. 

Korra was already there, looking slightly awkward. She had at least taken Asami’s parting words to heart and dressed formally - but it really made her stick out. Asami tried to cover her laughter with her hand. Republic City fancy was slightly different than Southern Water Tribe fancy. 

It was with a raised eyebrow that Korra greeted her. “What’s so funny?” she said, pouting slightly. 

“Nothing,” Asami assured her. Her eyes caught to a long string of white on Korra’s shoulder. “Maybe next time I’ll pick you up,” she teased, pulling the hair off. “It seems like you’ve brought Naga with you.” 

“I did,” Korra said, apparently overlooking the subtle but playful jab. “But I told her to go home. Didn’t want her scaring people outside. Plus, it’s a bit chilly out.” 

“You sent your polar-bear dog home because… you didn’t want her getting cold?”

Korra blushed. “Well… er…” she shrugged. “She has feelings too. Y’know?”

Asami chuckled. “I suppose. Well, c’mon.” She took the liberty to hook her arm with Korra’s, gently noting that she was still blushing. “I had to pull some strings to get us here. Thankfully, it wasn’t too hard. Especially since it’s like… Tuesday night.” 

They were seated at a quiet booth, much to Asami’s delight. There had been too much noise lately. She could use a quiet night with her friend. 

Friend, soulmate, Avatar. All the same, right?

They both picked up menus. “Ugh. I’m so glad to be eating out,” Korra sighed wistfully. “I could use some meat for a change. A nice, big meal.”

“If you’re going to eat like a half-starved wolf-bat, maybe we should’ve gone somewhere cheaper,” Asami joked. “And less fancy.” 

“Please, Asami. I have manners too y’know.” 

“So you claim.” She flipped through a few more pages, uncertain. “Hmm. I’m not sure what sounds good.” 

“Are you serious?” Korra groaned. “ _ Everything  _ looks  _ amazing! _ But I’m thinking the slow-cooked cranefish.” 

Asami looked up at her, slightly horrified. “Korra. That’s. An  _ entire  _ cranefish. That’s like… a family meal! And even then, there’s a week worth of leftovers.” 

“Well, then I can say I got something for Naga too!” Korra’s smile was winning; enough so that Asami figured the giant, expensive meal would be worth it (not that money was exactly a worry of hers to begin with). “Oooo but we need to get the Octopus Fritter appetizers. I hear they’re amazing.” 

The waiter's eyes widened as they ordered their meal, though he kept any thoughts to himself. The fritters were delicious, of course. At one point Korra stuffed three in her mouth, only realizing her lackluster manners when it was too late (Asami had to look away to hide both her laugh and blush). 

“The Lavabending Master.” Korra read the title from a menu of drinks. “That sounds cool!”

“It’s an alcoholic beverage,” Asami warned her. “And a strong one at that. My dad would bring his business partners here before negotiations. Apparently it did a stellar job at loosening them up.”

Korra blinked, eyes skimming over the pictures on the menu as she munched on another fritter. “I’ve never had anything like that before.” 

“Would you like to try it?” Asami had rarely had alcohol; but the first time her dad had taken her out to another high-end restaurant. It had been a celebration for her 18th birthday. 

“I’m not sure.” Korra looked up. “Are you going to have some?”

She laughed lightly. “I’m not sure the city could handle both of us intoxicated. But no - I’m the designated driver this evening, remember?” 

After a bit of convincing, they ordered the drink. Korra sniffed it and rolled it in the glass - trying to stare it down. “It’s not going to bite,” Asami offered. “At least, not the way you’re doing it.” 

“I know,” she drawled. “I’m just… nervous. What if I get drunk and embarrass myself?” 

“That’s the fun part!” Asami insisted lightly. Korra looked at her, still cautious. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But if you want to try it, I’ll be here for damage control.” 

Korra looked down at the angry looking drink. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Asami had to admit: Tispy Korra was a  _ lot  _ of fun _. _

She snorted when she laughed - which she did a lot, because apparently Asami was  _ much  _ funnier under influence. Her eyes sparkled when she spoke and her smile broadened when she looked at her. Asami felt her heart grow softer for the girl. Even though she was the Avatar, at the end of the day, she was also just a kid. 

They were both feeling a bit more satisfied by the time the cranefish arrived. Regardless, each dug into the dish - Asami eating slowly in a proper fashion as Korra ate true to her stomach. “Spirits, this is good,” she muttered around a mouthful. 

“One of the most expensive restaurants in the United Republic, I would sure hope so,” Asami agreed. “Have you tried dipping it in the sauce?”

There was no answer for a long moment, then an enthusiastic groan. “Asami, you’re a mad genius.” 

“Of course I am.” 

They barely got through a quarter of the meal; the sheer quantity starting to wear on both of them. They took the remainder to go and considered dessert options. “I know a cute little place a few blocks away,” Asami mentioned. “It has the best ice cream sundays.” 

“Well what are we waiting for?” 

Asami paid the bill, making sure to leave a gracious tip for the waiter as they left. They decided to walk to the small shop, Asami briefly wishing she had brought a coat as the cold chilled right through her shawl. 

“Cold?”

“N-no,” she insisted. 

Korra scoffed. “I can hear you teeth chattering! Here.” She took off her furs and draped them over Asami’s shoulders. The warmth immediately surrounded her, rich with a smell that Asami could only think to identify as ‘Korra’. 

“Thank y-you.” 

“What’re soulmates for?” Korra laughed through the statement, but Asami paused as she said it. 

_ Soulmates. We haven’t talked about that for a while.  _

“I suppose that,” she agreed shakily. “And for getting ice cream with.” 

Korra beamed at her. “To save the world with!”

Asami sniggered, gaining a bit confidence at the tone. “And again to watch it burn with.” 

Korra hiccuped slightly and paused, as if thinking of what to say next. “To… do something stupid with?”

Asami chuckled. In a bout of bravery, she pinched her cheek. “To think it’s cute with.” 

Korra blushed. “To act like a doof with?”

“And to feel included.”

Korra hummed thoughtfully. She looked at Asami, gaze traveling over her dress in a way that made Asami wonder exactly  _ how  _ much the alcohol had affected her better judgement. She seemed to be considering her words carefully - something Asami would admit that she did appreciate. 

“Y’know, when I first found out we were soulmates, I was really nervous. Like, I didn’t know if you would even like me…” her words got a little faster, as if Korra was adding to her idea as she went. “But I’m really glad we’re friends now. The last year would have been a lot more difficult without you.” 

Asami looked away, eyes taking to her heels as they clacked against the pavement. “I feel the same way,” she agreed. “And you’re fun to hang out with. We need to do this more often.”

Korra scoffed. “Please. As long as there’s ice cream involved, it’ll be hard to keep me away.”

A few stars twinkled in the sky above them as they entered the ice cream parlor; the moon shone brightly down. Asami only noticed the finite detail as the door closed behind them. She briefly considered what would ever become of their relationship - would hey always be just friends? Would they ever have time to think about all this? Or was the world just going to keep knocking them down, over and over, with another threat out for Korra’s head?

“These all sound amazing!”

She peeled her eyes away to see Korra leaning over the counter, staring at all the flavors. She laughed at the awe-struck cashier, who obviously recognized the inebriated Avatar. She laughed and went to handle the situation. 

_ So much has happened to both of us in just the last year. Whatever gets thrown at us, I’m sure we’ll be able to handle it.  _

Surely nothing could prove more difficult than the challenged they’d already faced.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses of Season 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short glimpses through a very good season - I was leafing through the episode synopses and had the DVD going in the background to make sure I got the moments right... I put too much effort into this. But I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters so... enjoy the 'fluff'... while you still can

“Alright now… just go slow.” 

Despite the bumpy start, the Satomobile soon lulled into a steady (if not slow) pace. Asami breathed a sigh of relief, hesitant to get too comfortable. Korra was still holding firmly onto the wheel - eyes on the road. She brushed off her lap, as if trying to brush off the tension. “So, new airbenders, huh?”

“I know!” Korra’s features relaxed as she became acquainted with the machine. “Tenzin is so excited! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so eager to work on a project.” 

“Can you imagine what it’s like for him? He’s been preserving an entire culture single-handedly. Now, well, it’s better than anything he or Aang could ever have dreamed.” 

She nodded. “All over the world.” Her hands slid slightly down the wheel; she was relaxing. “I know Tenzin wants to try to round them up. I’m debating whether I should go along.” 

Asami glanced at her, perplexed. “What’s the question? I think this is an Avatar duty if one ever called.” 

“Yeah, but I still need to help the city back on its feet. Harmonic convergence was only a few weeks ago, and it’s kind of my fault that the entire place is littered with spirit vines.” 

It was hard to argue with that. “You’ve been doing the best you can. Between the press on your back and Raiko on your ass, you haven’t had much room for trial and error.” 

Korra laughed. “You could put it that way.” She looked at Asami, smiling sheepishly. “Thanks.” 

“It’s what I’m here for.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“And then, I’ll just throw some wind at you.” Korra demonstrated, blowing a light breeze at Mako.

He didn’t seem amused. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down again. “Alright. Sounds good. Can I go to bed now?” 

Korra sighed - Asami didn’t blame her. They’d been working on this airbending street performance all night, and all Mako had managed was a small some of lackluster enthusiasm. “Are you prepared to play your part tomorrow?”

He blinked slowly. “My entire part is walking out of the crowd and shooting a small puff of smoke.” 

“Fine. Then go!” 

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose as he left. “He’s unbelievable! I can’t believe I had a crush on him!”

“That was poor judgement on your part,” Asami teased. Korra’s lips pursed, as if she was fighting a smile. “If you ask me, though, I’d say you need to rough him up a bit tomorrow.” 

“He deserves it,” she managed around a mutter. Her eyes glinted. “What do you think? I pull him up into a tiny tornado?” 

“Add a few trust falls,” Asami recommended. “Toss him around. Like a leaf.”

“Be the leaf.” She nodded, thoughtful. “Hmmm. That’s some real good advice. I’m going to have to remember that!” 

Asami pushed her arm, laughing. “For someone who is out on serious Avatar business, I think you’re having too much fun.” Their gazes met, and for a split second Asami felt her breath catch in her throat. Spirits, did they always stand this close to each other? She pulled back slightly, eyes dropping to the floor. “It’s probably bed time, anyway. You’ll want to be well-rested to beat up Mako tomorrow.” 

“Alright, but you too.” Korra nudged her gently. “No staying up late for you tonight. We are both going to get a full eight hours. Sound good?” 

Under normal circumstances, she would never have agreed to it.

“Sounds good.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“I can’t believe the nerve of her!” Korra was still fuming as the sky darkened, foreshadowing to the start of their mission. “She thinks she can just lock the airbenders up? Like they’re some sort of animals or...servants?”

“Ba Sing Se doesn’t have the cleanest history,” Asami chose to agree. “There’s been a lot of conspiracy around it for many years. But I think this is a new low.” 

Korra paced, continuing to mutter about exploitation and, in her words “good-for-nothing snobby rich people with narcissistic tendencies and stupid faces”. 

“No offense.” 

“None taken.” 

“Korra?” The door opened and Tenzin walked in, his normal, serious frown much more determined than normal. “It’s time.” 

Korra turned to Asami. “You ready?”

Asami smiled ever-so-slightly. “Ready to kick the asses of snobby rich people with narcissistic tendencies? Hell yeah.” 

Korra laughed slightly as Tenzin left the room. “Alright then. I’ll see you when we have all the Airbenders.” 

“Wait.” 

Korra, who had just about walked off, turned back to her. 

“Yes?”

Asami set a hand on her shoulder, though it didn’t seem to ebb the slight anxiety settling in her stomach. “Stay safe. Okay?” 

Korra chuckled, a wide smile spreading across her face. “You too.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want me to stay with you?” 

“Aiwei gave me the antidote,” Korra reminded her. “And I can probably walk on my own, y’know.” 

Asami had hooked their arms as she walked Korra back to her room. She didn’t quite want to admit it, but it was mostly for her - the attack by the Red Lotus had given her quite a scare.  _ If they can get to her here, how is she supposed to be safe in Republic City?  _ Zaofu was - literally - a city made of metal. They should never have been able to get to her here. 

“I’m just being cautious. We wouldn’t want you falling or getting hurt.” 

“I’m the Avatar - master of all four elements. I think I’ll be okay.” The words were curt but said with care. Despite them, she didn’t try to move her arm. Asami greatly appreciated the gesture. 

They got to her room. Asami watched her settle into the bed, Naga curling up at the foot of it. The sight should have comforted her, and would have maybe a few hours ago. Now, however, it just made her stomach curl.

She didn’t realize she was staring until Korra spoke again. “Are  _ you  _ going to be okay?” 

“Yeah,” she lied. “I just need some sleep.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Asami went to bed. She tossed and turned for a few minutes, unable to get comfortable; and when she woke up in Korra’s body, she couldn’t cognitively remember being anywhere close to sleep. 

“Fuck.” 

She turned onto her side, trying to hide her face in the pillow. Now Korra was going to know she was upset. 

_ She almost gets kidnapped and I’m the one who gets all up in knots about it. _

A few minutes passed. She listened to Naga’s breathing, eyes trained on the window. What if the Red Lotus returned? She couldn’t bend! It wasn’t like she could just throw a giant rock at them. She could get herself - and worse, Korra - kidnapped. 

The door to the room squeaked open and she bolted upright, arms posed in front of her. She didn’t know much bending, but she did know how to take out several grown men at once. 

“Woah! Stand down! It’s just me!”

It was her - well, Korra. Naturally. She let out a tired sigh. “Sorry.” 

Korra approached the edge of the bed and paused. “You’re upset?”

She averted her gaze, not wanting to talk about it. 

She heard Korra shuffle. The bed dipped beside her as she sat down. “Well, would you mind if I stayed here? I’m feeling a bit worked up after all that excitement.  I’d… rather not be alone.” 

“Sure.” She made some room for her, pulling the covers up to her chin as she sank down towards the pillow. “It’s your room, after all.” 

“Thanks.” The covers lifted as Korra joined her. It was unfamiliar - the presence of another person beside her. She supposed Korra was more used to this, seeing as her oldest friend was a (rather cuddly) polar-bear dog. 

Eventually they both fell asleep. When Asami woke up, her arm was draped over Korra.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Korra studied the map.

Asami studied her. 

She stretched her arms over the map, holding the edges in place. She was biting her bottom lip in concentration. Asami suddenly realized that she should probably be paying attention to the map instead of the strapping Avatar.  

“Ugh, nothing!” She swiped at the air. “And these spirits won’t leave it alone!” 

“Er - let me take a look.” She stepped over, arm brushing Korra’s. 

She blushed. 

_ I’m fucked. _

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Get Korra out of here!” 

Asami gratefully accepted the task, following Mako as he set Korra’s meditating body on Naga’s saddle. 

“Bolin and I will hold them off.”

She mounted Naga, hooking her arms under Korra’s to take the reigns. With a little help from Mako, they secured her so she was lying flat against Asami. “Got her?” Mako checked quickly.

“Yes.” 

He looked at her, gaze steady. “Once you get out of town, keep running. Don’t worry about us, just get her to safety.” His brow raised. “Though I don’t suppose I have to tell you that.” 

She shook her head. “I’ve got her. Good luck.” 

They threw open the door and Naga bolted - like a polar bear-dog that had been stuck inside a cramped room all day. Asami cast a glance over her shoulder as they went, catching sight of the attackers for a split second. 

_ They’re powerful benders. _

But they would be begging for mercy before she let them lay a finger on Korra.

Naga was going faster than Asami was used to. She braced herself, leaning forward against Korra, one hand braced against her stomach gripping the saddle while the other propped under her arm. Water-arm girl and Lava boy didn’t seem to be following, but she wasn’t prepared to take any risks. They sprinted onward. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Korra always looked so serious when she meditated. When she slept, at least she looked at peace. This, though? Frustrated. Disarmed. Focused. 

She sat so close that their legs were touching - it wasn’t as if Korra would notice. It made her feel better; as if she could protect her more efficiently if they were touching.  _ I nearly let the Earth Queen get her grubby little hands on her. I can’t let myself slip like that again. _

But what if she was attacked in the Spirit World? Asami couldn’t do anything about that. 

Despite her best attempts, she found herself slipping in and out of daydreams. Her eyes glossed over Korra’s arms, wishing to be wrapped in a giant, bear hug. 

_ If only. _

They had too many things to keep track of at the moment anyway.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

In hindsight, it wasn’t the most outrageous request. Perhaps a silly one, Asami would remember. Because, in the light of a life or death trade, her answer was to throw her arms around Korra. Of course, at the time it had been less about a hug; more about hiding her face. So Korra wouldn’t have to see her holding back tears. 

If she could have gone back, there are many things she would have changed. Not the hug - something to remember her by. Not their parting words - “Stay safe”. They were true. Safe. Nor would she have changed her final, stupid moment of bravery, where she cupped Korra’s face and kissed her cheek, leaving blush in her wake. 

Maybe she would have asked her to reconsider. Begged her not to go. By some miracle, maybe she could have predicted the future, and maybe she could have changed it. Maybe not all of it, but just enough to save them all this heartache. 

_ But,  _ she so solemnly reminded herself, _ life doesn’t always give us the easy way out _ . 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami deal with their affairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm really not sorry

She took a ragged breath. 

_ Korra’s eyes were glowing, hair blowing in the wind, chains limply hanging from her splayed limbs. Her neck hung at an unnatural angle. She moved with deathly precision. _

Another breath.

_ The sound of her body hitting the ground ricocheted in her ears. It was solid; wrong. The sound of deadweight. The sound of a hit someone couldn’t walk away from - or at least shouldn’t.  _

Breathe.

_ Her limp body in her father’s arms - the shudder that may very well have been her last breath. Her eyes shut, all strain leaving her body. The tension of the surrounding crowd - the grief shared amongst the gathered. The terrible loss of the person who brought them together - the person they all loved. _

Just… breathe.

 

It was the nights that Asami hated. The fear. The isolation. The pain. 

It wasn’t as if she could complain, that is. What was she going to say? That she couldn’t handle to be in Korra’s body, even for a single hour? That it was too uncomfortable? That she couldn’t stand the feeling of absolute, utter helplessness? How was she supposed to tell them that she hated every damn second of it when she didn’t even have to live with it. 

Thankfully the pain ebbed after the first few days. The searing agony subsiding enough so she could stave off the anxiety that threatened to overwhelm her. But with it left a new kind of terror - the one when she realized Korra couldn’t move. 

Of course, she did everything she could for Korra. During the day she tended to her needs. For the most part, the adults let her (she had Soulmate Privileges, after all). With a little help from Pema, they made sure Korra was washed and dressed. She brought her food and water (not that Korra accepted it) and did her best to be there for her, like she always had. 

But… things weren’t the same. 

Korra didn’t smile at her like Korra did. Her eyes didn’t glint like Korra’s did. She didn’t joke with her. She barely even spoke to her. Korra was gone - acting like an empty shell of the person she used to be. 

Asami tried to understand. She felt it, after all. Every night, when they went to bed, and she woke up paralyzed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. She felt the utter despair in her chest - the drying tears on her cheeks. She felt the husk of what had once been a young, powerful Avatar; reduced to this. 

But it wasn’t just her body. Korra was different. 

Asami tried to deny it at first. She was still her soulmate, after all. The woman she knew she loved. The girl who had always been there for her, even when her father had left. 

But she wasn’t. 

Sometimes she thought she saw a shadow flick past the door to Korra’s room. It was probably wishful thinking - all considering. She wished she would see her own silhouette, and that Korra would enter to sit beside her. To talk her through the hour.

Then again, she could understand why Korra wouldn’t want to see herself life that - or to see Asami like that. It was all very complicated. 

 

Which is why Asami was surprised when she heard the gentle knock on the door. It had taken a lot but she glanced in the direction, recognizing her own flowing nightgown. 

“Korra?” Her voice was soft and gravelly; the effort evident. 

“Asami.” The tone of the voice alone broke her heart. She stepped forward, face cast in shadow. Her eyes gleamed as she looked over her. Asami almost told her to look away. 

“You came?”

“Y-yeah.” Korra approached the bedside, taking a seat in the chair beside it. She smoothed the nightgown on her thighs. “I. Um. I thought I should come tonight.” 

It had been two weeks since the incident. “Why?”

She didn’t answer the question. After an appropriate moment of silence, she asked, “How are you doing?”

Asami remained silent. 

“Yeah.” Korra looked away, eyes back to her lap. Asami bit her lip as she watched Korra stroke her legs. She didn’t want to imagine what Korra must be thinking and feeling as she did so - what sort of pain she must be going through. 

The silence settled thickly between them. There weren’t exactly words for this situation. Nothing either of them could say to make it better. 

“Alright, then,” Korra sighed. She stood up and paced slightly. Asami felt a pain in her chest. “I’m going to say some things. I don’t expect you to say anything back. I… I don’t even know if I want you to.” She looked at Asami, tears in her eyes. “So just… listen. And don’t say a word.” 

Asami nodded. 

“Okay then.” She rubbed the pack of her neck. “Here it goes.

“Things are complicated. Now more than ever. I’ve never really had friends before and these last few years with you, Mako, and Bolin have been the best of my life. Even though we were always fighting bad guys and saving the world, it was nice to have a group that I knew I could trust to fall back on.” She blinked and lifted her shoulders awkwardly. “Of course, you were my soulmate, so that was slightly different, but also it wasn’t. And I… I’ve never told you how much I appreciate that.” 

Asami really had to bite her tongue. 

“So, what I’m saying is that… thank you. You really don’t understand how much you mean to me. For a variety of reasons.” She put her hands on the back of the chair, gripping it tightly as she considered her words. “Anyway. I’ve decided that I’m going to go home to the South Pole for a few weeks to spend some time with my parents while I recover. It’s going to suck, because I’m going to miss everyone here. Especially you.” 

She almost said something. 

“But I’m going to need time and space and I don’t want to drag you down with me. Like I said, I’m sure I’ll be up and at it sometime soon, but… for now… I’m going to step back.” 

She paused, trying to gauge Asami’s reaction. Asami just narrowed her eyes, waiting for her to get to the point. 

Korra walked around and pulled the chair up to her as she sat on it. She was now sitting very close, almost looming over Asami. There was a moment of hesitation as she glanced down, but ended ultimately as Asami felt a warm hand cup her own. 

“I, um, can’t imagine what this has been like for you.” She squeezed her hands. “Especially since I haven’t been around.” Korra’s gaze turned distant. She scooted closer yet, her free hand coming to cup Asami’s cheek in a way that made her lose her breath. “So I want to change that. As in, I don’t want you to have to feel this pain - alone or not.” 

“Korra,” she whispered. 

“Please,” Korra said, her voice cracking in what sounded like a broken laugh. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is.” 

“You don’t need to do this.”

Her thumb caressed along Asami’s cheek. For the first time in what felt like eons, she saw that glint in Korra’s eyes. The one that shone through the green that told her that, somewhere, the Korra she knew and loved was still there. Still waiting. 

“I don’t think I have a choice. This is my fight, Asami. I don’t want to drag you down with me.” 

“I need you.” 

“I’ll be back.” She leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Asami closed her eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “You won’t even know I was gone.” 

“It won’t be the same.” She felt like a small child, complaining. 

“But we’ll get through.” 

“You’ll write me?”

“I promise.” 

Asami quivered, wishing more than anything she wasn’t paralyzed for this moment. She couldn’t push her away - not that she would need to. She could probably stop her if she really wanted to.

But if Korra thought this was for the best, she was inclined to trust her. 

“You better, asshole.” 

“I  _ will. _ ”

Asami almost laughed. She blinked, looking up to see her own green eyes gazing at her, a lump forming in her throat. “Be careful, Korra. Stay safe.”

“I will.” 

For a moment, nothing happened. Shaky, nervous tension strung in the air between them. Asami figured that Korra had probably never done anything like this before; definitely not to this extent, at least. 

But when she kissed her, Asami could never have known the difference. Her lips were soft and sweet - warm and inviting. Asami might have wondered if it was weird (that she was technically kissing herself?) had she not opened her eyes to see Korra beneath her touch, blue eyes sparkling, a slight grin replacing her lips. 

Asami left a final, silent kiss on her cheek before she fled into the safety of the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my Valentines, Nikki and Emma. We may be busy, but the years haven't changed how much I appreciate you two. So, to my dear friends, and to everyone else reading on this fine day, I offer a much overdue thank you. My love to you all.

_ Dear Korra, _

_ It’s been about a month since you left. Things are going well. The company is doing better everyday. Mako says it’s probably because I’m here to run it, but I think that we’re probably just outliving my dad’s legacy.  _

_ Bolin is asking about soulmate advice - he’s pretty sure Opal is his soulmate, and he’s pretty sure she knows, but he doesn’t know how to approach her about it. I told him to surprise her in the middle of a very public gala. In other news, he’s made about a hundred marriage jokes about the two of us. So, if you recall, I win that bet.  _

_ Reviewing your letter, I urge you to visit Master Katara. I know you’re scared - she  _ is  _ the most talented healer in all four nations - but if you’re going to start somewhere, I think there’s no place better.  _

_ Otherwise, I hope you’re doing well. I can’t wait to hear back from you! _

_ Best wishes, Asami. _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami, _

_ My mom said the same thing. I went to see Katara - so far I’ve been relearning to move my toes. It’s… a lot more exciting than it sounds, I swear. _

_ I personally think Bolin would do better if he tattooed a marriage proposal on his chest and confessed his feelings to her on the busiest street at midday. He is just awkwardly charming enough that he might pull it off. It would be a great story for their kids.  _

_ Thanks for keeping me updated - it’s good to know what’s going on in the city. Like I need to know if they decide to put up a giant statue of me or something. That’s a joke, of course, but really - thanks.  _

_ Hope everything’s going well. _

_ Korra. _

  
  
  
  


_ Dearest Korra, _

_...Exactly  _ how  _ preposterous would it be  _ if  _ they decided to put up a giant statue of you?  _

_ Bolin didn’t actually need my advice. Opal also came to me, with the exact same question. Long story short, they’re dating. I’ll get into it later if you really want to know.  _

_ Mako has been doing a good job busting gang’s the last few months. Recently one of his missions even managed to get praise from Beifong and a mention in the paper - so you’re probably going to hear about that soon. Fair warning.  _

_I was wondering - what if Future Industries made a motorized wheelchair? Is that something you think people would be interested in?_ _  
__Glad your toes are doing better. We miss you._

_ Asami. _

  
  
  
  


_ Dear Korra, _

_ I have a team looking into the motorized wheelchair. We are thinking it would appeal to a new, unexplored demographic. It won’t be a front seat focus, but it’s an interesting idea I’m looking forward to exploring.  _

_ Pema sends her love - as well as her Sweet Rolls (enclosed). I figured I better send them as soon as possible, so that’s why I’m writing you again.  _

_ Not much else is going on up here, so I hope your recovery is going well.  _

_ Thinking of you, _

_ Asami.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Dear Korra, _

_ Due to no fault of my own, they’ve decided to erect a statue of you in Republic City Park. Also, they’re changing the name to Avatar Korra Park. I had nothing to do with it. Besides being the sketch artist, of course. Tell me which of these poses you like best (enclosed).   _

_ In addition, Tenzin has asked me to draw up designs for the official uniforms of the new Air Nation. He was thinking something less big and bulky. I was wondering your opinion: if I were to add a mechanism combining the properties of the staffs into the uniform. Do you think that would be a helpful addition?  _

_ Hoping to hear from you soon, _

_ Asami.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami, _

_ I like the second pose. Though, if I’m being honest, I’m no so sure I deserve a whole park and a statue. It sounds like Raiko being a suck-up, if i’m being honest.  _

_ The built-in glider might be a very good idea. It would eliminate one of the most annoying aspects of airbending, in my opinion, and it frees up your hands.  _

_ Things are going well here. It’s weird, being back in my hometown, after spending so much time in city. We live in a palace now that my dad is chief.  _

_ I miss all you guys. _

_ Korra. _

  
  
  
  


_ Korra, _

_ Bolin and I were talking and we wonder if you would like us to come out for the Spirit Festival? We all had so much fun last time (besides Bolin accidentally getting engaged to your cousin…).  _

_ I took your advice and the uniforms are coming along. We’ve been experimenting with the built-in glider. It’s not as easy as it looks, but I think we have an idea that’s going to work. I won’t bore you with the details, but I’ll send you pictures when they’re finished (in addition to the sketches that are already enclosed).  _

_ Not much else is going on right now. We all miss you! _

_ Everyone sends their love! _

_ Asami.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami, _

_ I don’t think I’m up for the Spirit Festival this year. Maybe next year.  _

_ The sketches look good. I wish I could help, but I’m afraid you know more about this stuff than I do. My only suggestion is to make the wing-part bigger. More stable - especially since most of the airbenders are new.  _

_ I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get back to you. I’ve been spending a lot of time and energy on my “rehab” (that’s what Katara calls it). Mom says I’m not eating enough and that’s why I’m always so tired - maybe she’s right.  _

_ I hope everything’s going well. I miss you.  _

_ Korra. _

  
  
  
  


_ Korra, _

_ The suits are coming along well! Meelo was our first test subject - well, let’s just say it’s a good thing he knows how to bounce back! _

_ I’m writing you as soon as I received your letter - so unfortunately I don’t have much to say. I suppose I just like knowing you’re there. _

_ Listen to your mom. Eat up. It’s smart to keep your strength up. _

_ Much love, _

_ Asmai.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Korra, _

_ It hasn’t been long since I last wrote, but I just thought I would write.  _

_ Work’s been more stressful than usual lately. I have a lot on my plate. I’ve probably not been getting enough sleep but… most days I don’t want to sleep. I never realized it before but those times we switched - those helped me a lot more than I ever could have imagined.  _

_ It’s lonelier like this. I know it was the right thing for you to do, but I miss you. It’s hard to admit it - I’m not even sure I’m going to go through with sending this. But it’s about 2am, the sky is clear, and all I can think about are the nights we spent this time together.  _

_ Okay, maybe this is corny, but the idea stands. I just… I’m hoping to hear from you soon.  _

_ We all send our love. _

_ Asami. _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami,  _

_ It’s awful, being trapped in this body. Not just because of the whole paralyzed-from-the-waist-down thing, but I do miss you.  _

_ Although it would be just lovely to walk freely again.  _

_ But, as much as I hate being trapped like this, I could never force you to. Not even for an hour.  _

_ I’ve been thinking a lot about those days before I left. About that night. About you. I never quite understood how much you meant to me. But now it’s been some time since I’ve seen you. I strive to heal - so I can reach my full potential. Maybe even so I can be a person worthy of you. I’m not so sure about that part, but it makes me feel better. Like I have someone to do this for outside of myself.  _

_ Maybe I’m just being stupid.  _

_ Korra. _

  
  
  
  


_ Korra,  _

_ Even in these times of strife, you continue to fight. Your struggle inspires me to overcome my own barriers and help more people - just like you would if you were here.  _

_ There’s not much else I can say right now. I just wanted you to remember that.  _

_ Love from, _

_ Asami.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Dearest Korra, _

_ Your statue, after a year in progress, is finally complete (see attached). The artist really captured your essence - at first I got worried when I woke up and noticed a small, far-away version of you outside my window. It’s almost like seeing you everyday. _

_ Though I’m sure no talent could truly capture such a masterpiece.  _

_ Tenzin often tells me of your progress from Katara’s perspective. We are all so proud of you, honing your fighting skills and overcoming. _

_ I am to return to my work now, but I just wanted to check in.  _

_ All my love, _

_ Asami.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami,  _

_ It feels great to be back on my feet and bending, though if I’m being honest, I’m worried that it’s not the same. I’m not the same. I know I sound like a broken record, but eventually there’s going to be a point where my improvement stops and I find a roadblock I can’t overcome.  _

_ I’m more antsy than ever. I want nothing more than to escape this wretched compound and defend my city alongside you and our friends.  _

_ I wish there was something I could do to help myself.  _

_ Thinking of you, _

_ Korra. _

  
  
  
  


_ Korra,  _

_ Personally, I think maybe you should consider branching out. Taking some time and being alone for a few days. You’ve always been so independent. It would probably do your head some good to get back into that mindset. At least, perhaps, a vacation to clear your thoughts. That’s always helped me.  _

_ If I come up with more ideas I’ll write you. Until then, I hope to see you well soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Asami. _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami, _

_ I’ve thought a lot about what you said in your letter, but I’m afraid it doesn’t seem right. I don’t think a few days will do anything for me. My body is still so messed up; my head is still confused. So, I’m going to do what I think will be best.  _

_ I’m leaving.  _

_ I don’t know where I’m going, but I’ve told my parents I’m going to Republic City. I’m leaving tomorrow night - so I won’t see your response. Since I don’t know where I’m going to be (nor am I going to be staying in one place too long) you aren’t going to be able to write to me, but I promise I will continue to keep you updated.  _

_ Maybe I just need some more space. I hope. Don’t tell anyone what I’m doing. _

_ I’m going to miss you so much. But it’s something I have to do.  _

_ Love, _

_ Korra. _

  
  
  
  


_ Korra… Stay safe. I love you. _

_ Asami. _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami, _

_ It’s been a month since I’ve been on my own. I’ve traveled about halfway through the Earth Kingdom and am coming upon the desert now.  _

_ The world is strange to the lonely traveler. You start to see what you want - sometimes as dreams, others as nightmares. Sometimes I wish this was the bad dream, though it’s much more complicated than that.  _

_ When the day is spent with your thoughts, you have a lot of time to self-evaluate. While I often consider my place as the Avatar, I quickly find myself thinking about you. Some days more than others. _

_ Knowing you are out there waiting for me speaks as inspiration on its own. I find great comfort with the knowledge that, no matter what, I’m going to have a place and a person to return to when I’m ready.  _

_ Love from not so far away, _

_ Korra. _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami, _

_ The desert is riddled with a variety of strange sights. I hate to wonder how many have lost their lives on this ground - and to what they may have fallen. _

_ The past haunts me even more vividly in my isolation from civilization. Sometimes I wonder if they are really hallucinations. I’ve started taking to traveling at night, hoping to avoid the worst of them.  _

_ An added benefit to this, of course, is the sky at night. It’s like Harbor City but even more breathtaking, if that’s possible. A canvas so rich with ink and stardust that one would have to kill to find the words to describe it. A reminder of what a natural, amazing beauty this world is.  _

_ While the hallucinations haunt my waking hours, I’ve found that you stalk my dreams. It’s weird, isn’t it? It isn’t even an absurd scenario - usually we just sit down and talk, like we used to all those years ago.  _

_ Maybe all this nature is making me poetic.  _

_ Maybe I need to wrap this up before I embarrass myself.  _

_ I’ll send this as soon as I get back into town. _

_ From the driest, most miserable place on the planet, I send my love. _

_ Korra.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami, _

_ My travels (as well as a nosy spirit) have lead me to a swamp. It seems to stretch as far as they eye can see, and poses a threat, but maybe this is what I’ve been looking for. Maybe this is what will help me.  _

_ The hallucinations have been following me consistently these last few months. While I’m learning to cope with them, I’m scared for what they say about my sanity. Sometimes I’m not entirely sure what is real - sometimes I wonder if you are real.  _

_ Your letters, of course, serve as fit reminders.  _

_ I’m going to send this letter and venture further into the swamp. I feel hopeful, this time. I’m ready to do whatever it takes to be myself once again.  _

_ Love from the middle of nowhere, _

_ Korra. _

  
  
  
  


_ Asami, _

_ I’m coming home. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's back!

Asami was panting by the time she got to Air Temple Island. Sure, she hadn’t run  _ all  _ the way from Future Industries, but the overwhelming anxiety was not helping. She had parked her car on the mainland before taking the ferry and, upon reaching their destination, put her legs to use and sprinted towards the courtyard. 

She watched as Pepper landed - just over the rise of the hill. She felt a rush of adrenaline as she forced herself faster. That had to be Korra; it just  _ had  _ to.

It took her another few minutes to navigate up the stairs. Her legs burned and her lungs screamed, but the racing of her heart seemed unrelated.  _ Just one more flight and I’ll be in the courtyard. Please,  _ please  _ let it be her.  _

She lunged the final two steps and paused, gasping for breath. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried to gaze into the courtyard, partially blinded by the sun, partially dizzy. But, even through her haze, she could have recognized that silhouette anywhere. 

_ Korra. _

As her vision cleared, she noticed the people around Korra - Bumi, Tenzin, the airbender kids, even Opal. Korra was talking to Tenzin, unaware of Asami doubled over no more than twenty feet away. She would have called out to her, if she was capable of such a feat. As it was she coughed and straightened her spine, trying to regain her posture. 

“Korra, look!” 

Jinora was the first to spot Asami - her excited statement immediately catching the Avatar’s attention. Korra followed her pointed finger and her expression froze as their eyes met. A half-smile stretched across her face - more than delight, but guarded. Asami didn’t have the capacity to worry over such trivial matters. Her hands covered her mouth, almost as if she could hide her own smile. 

“Korra….”

If Korra heard the whisper, she would never know. As it was, they were both frozen, expressions locked, both unsure of what to do. After all, what did this situation call for? A casual greeting? A tearful reunion? A long-expected kiss? The boundaries of their relationship were so confusing, freezing them. 

“What are you waiting for?” Ikki’s screech cut through Asami’s train of thought. “Hug already!”

Korra laughed, a slight blush spreading across her face.

“Yeah, what are you waiting for?” Meelo was much louder than his sister. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” 

If Asami had continued paying attention, she would have seen Jinora slap her hand over her brother’s mouth. She would have seen Tenzin look to his son with alarm, and heard Pema laugh. As it was, however, she noticed none of these things. 

Korra had made a move toward her and, by no means of her own, her tired legs ran once more to greet her.

She threw her arms around her, hugging tightly on the girl’s neck. Strong arms wrapped around her middle, lifting her sore feet into the air. She giggled as the world spun; or, more accurately, as Korra spun her. “Y-you’re gonna make me dizzy…” she gasped - a breathless whisper. But, even as Korra set her down, neither of them let go. 

“It’s so good to see you again.” 

“See  _ me _ ?” Asami squealed. “Look at you!” Asami pulled back enough to see Korra’s face. “Y-your face…” She retracted one of her arms, cupping Korra’s cheek. It was thinner - more defined than all those years ago. She had wrinkle-lines starting, but her eyes sparkled healthily once more. “Your  _ hair!” _ Her other hand ran through it - soothing tangles. “It’s so short! It looks great on you.” 

Korra’s face reddened, eyes squinted as she beamed. “You look good, too. Snazzy as always.” 

Asami snorted. Her hand slid down her face, feeling her skin - trying to comprehend the miracle that stood before her. She let her thumb trace the planes of her cheek down to her chin and brush over it - just under the girl’s lips. A sudden spark of self-consciousness caused her to blush. They were soft and full, just as she remembered from that night that must’ve been a lifetime ago. 

“E-everything okay?” 

Asami hadn’t realized her face had fallen until Korra spoke. She met her gaze, mortified. “Yes - yes, sorry. It’s just… been so long.” 

“It has.” Korra’s eyes slid down, leaving Asami’s heart to flutter. “Say, have you - uh - changed your shade of lipstick? Because it looks good.” 

She giggled. “Yes. A few times, actually.” She shook her head. “But we can catch up on all that later. I’m sure Tenzin wants to talk to you, now that you’re back.” 

“Actually, I think I’ve covered all my bases.” Tenzin’s eyes rested cautiously on the couple. Asami drew away, regretting the decision immediately. “The rest will come with time. For now, I think it is important that we all become reacquainted.” He turned to his eldest daughter. “Jinora? Cancel any training for the rest of the day. We are long overdue some relaxation.”

The group migrated to the kitchen, where Pema put a kettle on the stove. “What happened in the swamp?” Asami pressed, desperate for details. “Last I heard you were - well, being really dramatic about it.” 

Korra laughed. “Well, I wandered in, nearly drowned myself in a mud puddle, and met Toph.”

“Wait… Toph Beifong?”

It was Asami who had asked, but Tenzin’s jaw dropped in response to the name.

“In the cranky flesh and bone. She helped me get the remaining metal poison out of my system.” 

Asami had so, so many questions. Choosing to side-step the most personal of the topics, she continued, “What’s she like? I’ve always been so fascinated about her - she founded metalbending, after all!” 

“Well, she is definitely the type to live as a hermit in a swamp and consider it retirement. Not much for talking, either.”

“She never was,” Tenzin chuckled. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Korra smirked at Tenzin. “You dated her daughter. Man, I can’t believe you survived that breakup.” She elbowed the airbending master, whose face was sporting a bright shade of red. 

“I - I - Well… it… it was not… I’m….” For once, Tenzin was at loss for words.

“What my husband is trying to say,” Pema cut in, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, “is that he brought Bumi and Kya for backup. Just in case.” Her gaze brightened. “All considering, Lin took the breakup pretty well.”

Asami cocked her brow. “Why do I find that hard to believe?”

Tenzin seemed to have found his voice. “When you spend a month preparing for a hurricane, a thunderstorm is nothing. I had a deathwish walking into that fight, but I left with minimal physical damage.” 

Korra giggled. “I’m sure Toph was happy with that.”

He shrugged, still rather flustered. “She had a long talk with my father about it, though I rather not dwell on the topic.”  
The whistle of the tea kettle saved him. Pema poured cups and passed them out - Asami accepting hers with a grateful nod. The warmth seemed to calm her - despite the excitement of the day. Well, the tea, and maybe the connection of hers and Korra’s knees under the table. 

The day wore on quickly after that - afternoon fading into evening as the air acolytes began preparing food. “Would you stay for dinner, Asami?” Pema offered as the four broke off from a laugh. “The cafeteria is serving dumplings with rice and mooncakes.” 

“That does sound delicious,” Asami admitted, her gaze flicking over to Korra. The girl met her - blue eyes soft and light; so different than they had been last time they’d seen each other. “But I was actually going to invite Korra to dinner in the city.”

Korra beamed. “I would love to! I’ve missed the city so much. It would be nice to be in it again.” She glanced to Pema and Tenzin, expression calming. “Er… I mean, if you don’t mind, of course. Master Tenzin.” She briefly folded her hands in a formal address, though Asami couldn’t tell if it was sincere or mock. 

Tenzin took it lightly regardless. “Don’t worry, Korra. We understand.”

“Of course we do!” Pema rolled her eyes. “You two need some time to reacquaint. Talk, catch up, flirt. We get it.” If she noticed the two girls blushing, she didn’t react. “So long as you make sure to keep in touch.”

“Yes,” Tenzin voiced his agreement, much more obviously trying to move past the ‘flirt’ joke. “With the ever-shifting state of the Earth Kingdom, your return will hopefully offer stability to the citizens who are looking to you.” He smiled slightly, eyes gleaming. “And if you ever need anything, we’ll be here.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Asami took their leftovers to the fridge. “You can sleep in my bed tonight,” she offered as she made her way back into the living room. Despite having taken an early dinner (at an all-you-can-eat pancake joint, might she add), they had spent a disproportionate amount of time simply wandering the streets of the city. Now, as the day was drawing ever closer to the next, Asami had insisted it would be safer for Korra just to sleep at her apartment for the night. 

“Oh, no! It’s your home, you shouldn’t have to sleep on the couch.” Korra was sat on the couch in question, looking about half ready to collapse. 

“I usually end up falling asleep there anyway,” Asami attempted to reason. “Here. I’ll get you some pajamas and get you settled in my room. You’re just going to have to deal with it.” She left the room before Korra could protest, smiling ever-so-slightly. 

Korra retreated to change in the bathroom as Asami hunted for her own ‘pajamas’ (usually, these days, she just wore a shirt and underwear, though this occasion seemed to call for more). So, with more effort than was quite necessary, she found her forgotten pants buried deep in her dresser. Eventually she migrated back to the couch, where she located her usual blanket and picked her pillow up off the floor.

“So you were serious about the couch.” 

Asami turned back to Korra, breath catching in her throat. 

She wouldn’t have pinpointed the attraction to Korra alone (not that any more was particularly necessary). It was more along the lines of seeing the beautiful woman in her clothing - the domesticated ideal that hid behind such a sight - that triggered the deep, longing infatuation within Asami. 

While blue was most typically her color, Korra filled out the red t-shirt well. Asami recalled it as being one of her softest ones and had given it to her hoping she would be comfortable; after all, she probably hadn’t slept on a good bed in months. Asami tried to offer her a friendly smile as her eyes threatened to trace the woman’s figure in her favorite night shirt. 

“Yeah,” Asami eventually breathed out, barely remembering what Korra had said in the first place. “I’m not sure why. It just happened one day, I suppose.” 

“I understand.” Korra gazed around the apartment, leaving Asami feeling slightly embarrassed. It wasn’t that it was a horrific mess, so much as that she wasn’t expecting important company so soon. About now she was wishing she had neater habits. 

“Sorry it’s messy in here.”  

“Oh, no!” Korra exclaimed quickly. “It’s not that! No, I was just thinking about how much has changed.” 

Asami giggled, almost a little relieved. “I know. I can hardly believe it either! But I notice it mostly when I look at you.” 

“Me?”

“Yeah.” Asami let her gaze linger over the woman, still so different if she took the time to recall. “You look different. Sometimes, I even think you act different.”

Korra’s brow furrowed, lip pouting slightly in thought - an eternal expression. “Well, that makes sense. After all, we’ve all been through a lot since…” Her face darkened. Even now, it didn’t seem like a topic she liked to dwell on. 

“Would you like tea or anything?” Asami offered quickly, wondering if it would help calm her nerves (these things were not polite to discuss right before bedtime).

Korra shook her head, a grin tugging at her lips once again. “No, but thanks. I think I’m just going to turn in.” She stretched, yawning. “It’s been such a long day, and your bed looks absolutely  _ amazing. _ ” Her eyes lit up as she glanced once more at Asami. “Do you want me to tuck you in?” Her voice was slightly childish, almost in mock. 

She laughed regardless. “I think I’ll be okay. Goodnight, Korra.”

“Goodnight, Asami.” 

Asami laid down, positively beaming. She had wanted nothing more than to hear those words again. 

____________________________________________________________________________

She wasn’t sure if she expected the nightmares to leave now that Korra was here. Granted, some nights she woke up unsure she’d dreamed at all. Those were usually the better ones. Or, on the other side of the spectrum, when she would dream about Korra being back, safe in the city (she wasn’t sure how to feel about those dreams). Usually they’d left her feeling hollow, but nothing compared to the array of nightmares her brain  _ could  _ conjure. 

Asami couldn’t remember the dream when she woke, but she remembered her father; his face twisted past recognition as he had attempted to kill her. It was, unfortunately, something she knew she would never forget. 

She sat up on the couch, working to calm her racing heart.  _ He’s in prison,  _ she reminded herself, though she knew that wasn’t what was really bothering her.  _ And he’s… better.  _ That. That was what made the pit form in her stomach. 

This is probably what she deserved for going to visit him. 

Standing briskly from the couch, Asami ventured into the kitchen and made herself a cup of water. She leaned against the counter and sipped it. 

_ The nightmares have been worse since I visited him. Am I doing the right thing? Putting myself through this again? It took so long for me to come to terms with this.  _ Her eyes caught on the counter - on the most recent letter he had sent after her visit. Like the others she had returned, she hadn’t opened it. They may have played a game like old times, but she wasn’t quite ready for that.  _ Not ready for all his groveling praise.  _

The sound off footsteps startled her - so much so that she frantically looked for her glove. She realized she’d left it by the couch as Korra turned the corner, reminding her that she had a guest tonight. 

“What’re you doing up? It’s -” Asami glanced at the clock, taken aback. “Almost three in the morning!” For some reason, she was used to her nightmares waking her up closer to five. 

“I heard you moving around,” Korra explained, glancing around the kitchen. “Er - sleeping in shoddy hotels for six months will make you a light sleeper.” She smiled slightly at her own joke; Asami already felt safer. “What about you? Is it normal to wake up at unholy hours?”

Asami shrugged, trying to find the words to quell Korra’s worries. “A lot has been going on recently. I just couldn’t sleep.” 

Korra moved, leaning against the counter next to her. “Well, if you want, we can probably find something to do or talk about.”

“We literally talked all last night.” 

Korra nodded, eyes fixed straight ahead. “Three years leaves a lot to fill in.”

They both chuckled at the lost joke. Silence engulfed the kitchen - interrupted only by the tick of the clock; a stark reminder of the everlasting passage of time. To Asami, the entire concept was very ironic. 

_ So much time has passed.  _

“I missed you.” 

Asami was quickly drawn back from her thoughts. She looked up, catching Korra’s eyes. She held her gaze - sturdy, certain. Asami wondered briefly if there was a hidden meaning behind her words. 

“Me too.” She glanced down, trying to supress the hint of a laugh. 

“Hey, wait! I’m being serious!” 

She gauged Korra’s expression: slightly indignant, but largely confused. She wasn’t prepared to let a silly misunderstanding damper her spirits. 

“No, I know. I just think it’s funny.”

Korra’s brow cocked. “W-why, exactly?”

“Well, it’s you and me. Hanging out. Late at night.” She rolled her shoulders. “Don’t tell me this doesn’t remind you of old times.” 

Korra softened; a smile spreading across her face - pure and innocent and warm, just as she remembered. “You’re right. I missed this.” 

“Me too.” 

The ticking of the clock seemed louder - daunting as it echoed through the apartment. For Asami, it brought together the scene of many late nights: times where she was awoken to a panic; times where she couldn’t sleep; even a few where she had wanted to but the cadence of the ever clicking clock kept her awake with her thoughts. Several occasions she had even written letters to Korra at this time (though most of them had been scrapped). 

She glanced at the woman as her thoughts turned to her. She was looking at her - expression now heavy. Asami wondered what had happened since she spaced out. Had Korra said something and grown weary when Asami didn’t respond? Or maybe Asami’s own face had fallen, leaving Korra concerned. Whatever it was, she didn’t seem like she was about to talk about it. 

Which left Asami to decide whether or not she was going to ask. 

_ We really haven’t talked too much about what she’s been through yet. I don’t even know  _ if  _ she wants to talk about that stuff. I mean, maybe eventually. But what do I do now? Spirits, we’ve been staring at each other for a while now… oh no. What if I’ve just made it awkward? _

She felt her pulse picking up, a nervous energy buzzing through her. Korra seemed to have been lost in her own thoughts as well, but came to as a faint blush overcame her. She glanced out of the kitchen for a few seconds before turning back. Her gaze softened; lips curling in a hint of a smile. She turned towards Asami, and it took her a second too long to realize she was taking her hand. 

“Korra? Wha-”

Korra was walking backwards, pulling Asami gently along with her. She followed cautiously, looking behind Korra, worried she was going to walk right into the coffee table. Thankfully, she didn’t.

She led them to the bedroom, where she sat on the edge of the bed. Asami briefly wondered what she had in mind. That was, until, she scooted back in the bed, letting go of one of Asami’s hands to pat the spot next to her. Asami glanced back to the door - where her slightly uncomfortable spot on the couch waited for her, then back to the stunning girl in her bed. 

_ Please, you can sleep on the couch any night. Maybe it’s time to sleep in the bed. Like an adult. _

She sat down and slid under the blankets next to Korra. On one hand, it was very nice to be able to stretch instead of being curled into the too-small couch. On the other, she wasn’t sure how well she would be able to sleep with Korra so close to her. 

Almost as the thought crossed her mind, Korra laid an arm over her waist. Asami curled into her, all feeling of anxiety seeming to melt away. She wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close; as if doing so would guarantee that she would never have to leave again. 

“Good night, Korra.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... I've been wondering... I'm trying to write a gay pirate romance novel (totally not inspired by korrasami)... I'm not sure any of you have any opinions on that (like if it's a good or bad idea) but hey if you do I could use literally any motivation : ) I'm tired guys. Any encouragement is so very appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has a long overdue reunion with her old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. 
> 
> Between school and work and pets and more work and depression, it has been one h e l l of a three months. 
> 
> But here I am - maybe a few months late - with a new chapter ready. 
> 
> I may be as confused and exhausted as ever, but I will never forsake the support you all have shown me through the coming together of this rough little work. Thank you all. I'm not sure where I want to end it yet, but wherever it goes, I trust it's going to be great. 
> 
> I'll see you guys again hopefully soon - it's summer, after all! My main priority is... full-time work.

“I can’t wait to see Mako again!”

Asami couldn’t help but smile as Korra’s voice drifted from the bedroom. She glanced at the door separating them, as if addressing her guest. “It’s going to be great. He’s been playing bodyguard for the prince for a while now - I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to have an afternoon off.”

“Prince Wu?” The shuffling behind the door ceased for a moment. “I heard talk about him in the Earth Kingdom. He doesn’t seem like Mako’s type.” 

“Definitely not,” Asami agreed. She opened her mouth to continue the thought, but was brought short when the bedroom door swung forward. Korra stepped out. She had found a white tank top in the chaos of the closet - complemented with black sweats.  _ Of course. I open up my wardrobe to her and she finds the most Korra-like outfit I have.  _

“Well? How do I look?”

Asami couldn’t find the words. Good felt too weak - stunning too intense. She briefly considered ravishing (but, as soon as her brain autocorrected it to raavashing, she abandoned the thought). Korra’s brow furrowed - a hint of doubt shadowing her confident expression - and Asami panicked. She had to say  _ something.  _

“You look amazing - like always.” 

Korra blushed - Asami felt her own face burning in return. “Thanks! I’m just glad to be out of those filthy Earth Kingdom clothes. Feels nice to be clean.” 

Asami tried to smile but fell short, heart skipping. She liked to think herself a rather stable person - not easily flustered. However, something about the cute girl wearing her clothes pulled at her heartstrings. She glanced away, looking for something else to fixate on. 

“Nothing like a clean pair of clothes to get you feeling like your old self. Let’s go. We don’t want to be late.” 

* * *

 

“Korra!”

“Hi, Mako.” 

Asami beamed as their old friend rushed forward to greet them - pulling Korra into a long overdue hug. She stepped forward - about to exchange a similar gesture.

“Hello there! Prince Wu - rightful heir to the throne and -” he poked at a very annoyed Mako, “this guy’s boss!” Asami glanced at Korra, who looked very confused. “I bet he’s told you  a lot about me.” 

“Nope. Not a thing.” 

Asami had to stifle her laughter. Thankfully, Wu didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he threw his arm around Korra. Asami stiffened.  _ He’s harmless,  _ she reminded herself.  _ But a little too close for comfort.  _

“Then we have  _ so  _ much to talk about.” 

Wu ushered them to a booth and slid in beside Korra, talking about appetizers. Asami, while still thrilled to see Mako, was feeling a bit… doubtful. “I thought it was going to be the three of us,” she whispered to Mako as the prince was jabbering on about something else to the defenseless Avatar. 

“Sorry. I couldn't ditch him. But he promised to be on his best behavior.” 

“Hey, pop into the Avatar State for me.” Asami and Mako quickly glanced around, just in time to see Wu nose-to-nose with Korra. “I want to see your eyes glow.” 

“What? No!” Korra barked, sending a disappointed Wu back into his own personal bubble. 

“So you can go into the Avatar State again?” Asami asked. She remembered Korra mentioned not being able to last night - though she assumed that was something she had cleared up in the swamp. “I remember you saying you couldn’t.”

“Wait, when did she tell you she couldn’t?” Mako’s brow furrowed. He glanced between the two, a slight gleam of understanding in his eyes. It was with a hesitant, knowing air that he asked, “What’s going on with you two?”

“I slept over at Asami’s last night,” Korra explained quickly, cheeks burning red at his nonverbal implication. “We just got dinner and talked. Nothing extreme.” 

Mako’s expression stiffened. “‘Nothing extreme’...” he quoted doubtfully. “Just like how you wrote to Asami while you were away, but not me or Bolin?”

Korra looked a little trapped. Asami’s mind raced in an attempt to find the words to alleviate the situation. He hadn’t met his soulmate - he didn’t understand. It wasn’t because they were together; they just had a deeper connection. Besides, Korra was probably too busy to worry about such issues as romance, right?  _ … Right? _

Thankfully, Korra found her voice. “I don't know. I just didn’t know what to say, I guess.” 

It was at this point, unfortunately, that Wu chose to jump back into the conversation. “Mako, if it makes you feel any better, she didn’t write me either.” 

Mako looked about ready to burst. “Why would she…” he took a deep breath, heaving a heavy sigh. “Never mind. I’m glad you two have been getting along.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Korra’s smile brightened as she continued. “But I’m here now! And I wanna know everything that’s been going on.”

Asami saw Mako look at her from the corner of her eye. She tilted her head to meet his gaze, finding a confused, pleading look in his eye. He didn’t know what to say. But, what was she supposed to do about it?  _ We’ve just about caught up,  _ she realized, having spent the last 24 hours with Korra. There was nothing more she had to say that hadn’t already been said. 

_ Well, I could tell her about my father…  _

No, she wasn’t ready for that. That was much too delicate for her to share now, especially in front of Wu.  _ I’ll mention it once things have cooled down a bit. With all the Kuvira stuff going down, she’s going to have her hands full for a little while. I don’t want to bother her with my prob- _

“Well, as much as I’m enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode.” Wu’s announcement was loud and uncalled for in the tense silence. Asami scrunched her nose at the seemingly unnecessary information. “Mako, come on, I need you to stand guard.” 

“I’m not going to hold your hand every time you need to empty your ‘royal bladder’.” 

“Wait, you have to  _ what? _ ” 

Korra’s uncensored exclamation came without warning, and was cut short as she slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes still betraying her shock. Asami covered her own mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. 

Mako’s eyes lit up, furious. “Not  _ literally!  _ I just… stand there in the general vicinity until he - I don’t want to talk about it. Go to the bathroom on your own for once!” 

Wu wore the expression of a puppy that had just been kicked as he dejectedly rounded a corner to the bathroom. Mako sighed, holding his head in his hands. 

“Korra, you’re the Avatar. You can get me out of this, right?”

She shrugged, gaze sympathetic. “I can give it a shot if you want. Though, with my luck, I’d probably end up getting you in an arranged marriage with him.” 

Asami couldn’t hide the snort that came out of her mouth. She was well aware of wandering eyes as she doubled over on the table, body shaking with laughter. Spirits, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed that hard. She looked up, trying to regain her dignity, only to find her vision fixed on the biggest smile she’d ever seen Korra wear. Her eyes twinkled like gems despite the self-deprecating humor; a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

She was so glad Korra was back.

* * *

“Spirits, what a day!” Korra collapsed on Asami’s couch. Despite her exhausted exclamation, she wore an unabashed grin. “It feels so good to have the gang back together. But if it’s going to be like that all the time, I think I’m going to need to find new friends.”

Asami snorted, taking off her jacket. “I’ll say. If I had known I was going to be fighting terrorists today, I would have worn my comfortable shoes.”

Korra laughed. Asami breathed deeply, appreciating the relaxing atmosphere that seemed to have settled over her normally quiet apartment. She made her way to the laundry room, grabbing a basket of dirty clothes to add with her jacket. “Do you want your clothes washed? I know you said they were fine when you put them on, but they smell a bit roomy.”

“Yeah, that’s probably best.” Footsteps warned of the girl’s approach as she neared. “Thanks for letting me grab them, by the way. I know Air Temple Island was a bit out of the way.”

“No problem.” It really wasn’t. She reached up to grab the laundry detergent from a high shelf.

“Wait, what’s that?”

“What’s what?”

           “That?”

Korra poked at her hip. Asami gasped as pain emanated from the spot. She pulled up her shirt far enough to reveal a deep purple bruise. “Oh. I guess I must’ve fallen on it when we were fighting.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I can heal.”

“I guess I just forgot.” Asami measured the detergent, pouring it into the machine. Being an engineer, a large bruise wasn’t something she would necessarily consider eventful. Not to mention the day’s adrenaline was still wearing off. She closed the lid, turning to face Korra. “As if you’re one to speak. Don’t pretend you’ve been hiding yourself under that glove.” She motioned to the ghastly cut on Korra’s arm, the skin around it sporting an unsightly and unnatural shade.

“That’s different. I already looked at it and it’s fine.”

“ _Fine?_ ”

“Fine.”

Asami’s lips tipped in the hints of a frown. “Well, here’s the deal. You can heal this after I take a look at that.”

Korra opened her mouth, as if to argue. Just a few years ago, Asami knew she would have. This time, however, she said nothing. Her expression calmed and she nodded.

“Alright. That sounds good.”

“Go sit on the couch.”

* * *

 

“See? It’s fine.”

Asami bit her lip. In her opinion, the cut was _far_ from fine. Sure, Korra had stopped the bleeding and started the healing process; but having one’s arm wrapped in metal required a bit more attention.

“Sit still. There’s a chance this is going to hurt.”

“Alright. Wait, what?”

She pressed the cloth to Korra’s arm. She had wet it with a healing salve. The realization hit Korra with a soft shudder and the girl cussed.

“Hey! That hurts!”

“That means it’s working.” Her gaze left the wound and met Korra’s eyes – glowing in betrayal. Her cheeks burned and she fought a smile. “Trust me. I’ve healed plenty of burns and cuts like this.”

While still indignant, Korra softened. “Only because you insist.”

“Good. Now stop wiggling.”

In what seemed like no time at all, Korra’s forearm was treated and bandaged. She stretched it as Asami rearranged her supplies. “Alright. A deal’s a deal. On the couch.”

Once she put away the kit, Asami returned to the living room. Korra had retrieved a cup of water and was bending it into a variety of little patterns – a sight that Asami found more soothing than any healing would feel. She shifted her weight and a floorboard creaked, announcing her entrance to Korra.

“Ready? Lay down.”

Asami approached the couch, wondering if this was necessary. _She did let me treat her arm. And there’s nothing wrong with getting a jump start on healing._

She settled on her stomach, resting her head in her arms. “Alright.” Korra’s voice was accompanied by the faint swirl of water. “Instead of your painful healing salves, I’m going to treat you to a nice, comfortable healing session.”

She was about to make a sarcastic remark when she felt Korra’s hand on her lower back. Her fingers dipped beneath her shirt, pushing it up just far enough to expose the bruise. “Tell me where you feel the most pressure,” Korra instructed. Her voice was much smoother than before, as if mimicking an old mentor (she wondered who).

Being healed felt a lot different than healing yourself – Asami realized this as a firm pressure began soothing her hip. When she had healed herself as Korra she had felt the energy throughout her body; this was more like an intense pressure in one spot. It almost felt like Korra was actually touching her.

_Spirits, don’t think about that._

Korra’s hand veered slightly to the right and Asami’s eyes shot open. “T-there,” she muttered around a baited breath. “Right there.”

“Hmmmm.” The curious sound left more questions than it answered.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. It’s just your back.”

Asami raised her head to look back at Korra. “What about my back?”

“You’re very tense. No offense, but it’s a bit of a mess.” Korra’s brow furrowed. She pulled the water away from the bruise and Asami couldn’t help but sigh. “Usually this is an indicator of stress. Have you been stressed?”

Asami would have laughed, but Korra had moved the water to the middle of her lower back. “Yes…” she murmured.

One of Korra’s hands rested on her back and slid her shirt up further. Asami’s heart skipped a beat – a weird mixture of relaxed and on edge. The healing water followed. “Lucky for you, Katara taught me how to relieve stress. It’s like a massage, but with waterbending instead of hands.”

“You really don’t have to,” Asami interrupted. “I – I mean, the massage. You don’t have t- ahhhhhhhhhhh…”

Korra had brought the water up to her mid back and spread it along her ribcage, sending pleasurable tickles up her spine. Her toes curled as she tried to ignore the effects that the presence was having on her. The movements were slow and steady; she felt herself almost sinking into the couch. “Can you put a bit more pressure on my spine?” The words slipped out without consent.

“Like this?”

“Yes.” The word was groaned. “Fuck yes.” She hadn’t realized exactly _how_ tense she was. All the stress of running a company had taken its toll on her, weighing her down, as if waiting for Korra to come and loosen it.

She almost didn’t realize that Korra’s hand was pushing higher – shirt riding up over her bra strap. Before she could bring herself to worry about it, she felt the Korra working through the tension. The subject dropped itself entirely. Besides, this was Korra. Korra who she trusted more than anyone. Korra her best friend. Korra her soulmate.

_Spirits. I’m so fucked._

But it wasn’t as if Korra was clueless as to how she felt about her. _Right?_ All the letters they’d written to each other over those years. Or how Korra was staying with her now, sleeping in the same bed next to her? Even if she didn’t feel the same way, she wasn’t oblivious as to what seemed to be happening between them, was she?

The pressure disappeared, leaving a confused and slightly disappointed Asami. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking back to her _friend._ She was pleased to see Korra’s face flushed pink, eyes locked on Asami’s exposed torso. As she realized Asami had turned over, she caught her gaze. The blush deepened.

“I-I think that’s good. Do you feel… better?”

Despite the deep-set frustration rooted in her core at seeing Korra look at her so affectionately? “Yes. Thank you, Korra.” She sat up, pulling her shirt down over her now tender back. She stretched her arms out over her head, enjoying the relief as her muscles loosened. “I think I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Good idea. Me too.” Korra busied herself putting the water back into the cup. Asami let herself smile.

_This is a two-way street. If she gets to mess with me, I’m going to mess with her._

So Asami stood and walked to the doorway where her bedroom waited. “Oh, Korra?” She turned, twisting her torso to look back at the girl. Korra responded to her name, eyes wandering. “Do you want my red shirt to sleep in again tonight?”

“Oh, sure. I mean yes. Thank you.”

The way she stumbled over her words was endearing. Asami simply smiled and retreated to her bedroom before she lost the upper hand. The shirt in question was sat on the bed and would have been plenty easy to bring to Korra just then. However, she had something else in mind.

She found her favorite pajamas – a matching set. The pants were a deep red fabric made of very light material. They were very loose around her lower legs but hung tighter from her hips. The top was a matching tank top. She preferred this set to her others partially because the material was soft and expensive; not to mention that she looked fine as hell in it.

“Alright,” she announced, opening the door to her bedroom. “Found it.” She held the shirt in one hand, her free hand resting on her hip. Her eyes met Korra’s – they looked darker than normal. Maybe it had something to do with her dilated pupils. Asami tried to ignore the way that made her stomach twist. “Want to go change?”

Korra’s mouth was gaping (for obvious reasons). She managed to shut it quickly, nodding feebly as she stood and grabbed the shirt from Asami (eyes intentionally averted). “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it.”

Asami retreated to the bathroom, looking to brush her teeth, but coming up short as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She had almost forgotten to take off her makeup. _What’s eating my brain?_ The question was purposefully rhetorical. She fished for her cotton pads and makeup remover. _I still look fly as hell without it. I was just a little overeager, I suppose._

She paused, brow furrowing as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

_Wait. What_ am _I doing?_

What was her endgame? What was she hoping for? And why was she going about it like this?

Well, she supposed they had kissed before. Which meant, hypothetically, she had nothing to be nervous about.

_But that wasn’t a real kiss. That was just a… break off kiss. It wasn’t because she wanted to kiss me._

But it wasn’t as if she had expressed the desire to kiss her since. The thought frustrated Asami. Then again, she couldn’t write off the looks Korra had been giving her as nothing. Obviously Korra was thinking of her in a way that didn’t seem strictly platonic. But did that mean she wanted to kiss her? Or to share a bed with her? Or maybe even date her? What about Kuvira and the Earth Kingdom – or her company? There was still too much on the table. It was still too much to figure out.

She finished removing the makeup, tiredly tossing the pad in the trash. Grabbing her toothbrush, she continued her nightly ritual. _Well, whatever it is, I don’t know how to address it. Or if I should. Things are really good between us right now. What am I going to risk that for? The possibility of being with my soulmate? The notion of kissing Korra?_

A mental image flashed in her head. It was a recent one – not even a day old. It had been this morning when Asami woke up. She’d been reluctant to do so, largely because most mornings she awoke cold and tired. But instead, when she’d opened her eyes, she been greeted by the day with Korra beside her. Her eyes were closed and mouth opened, drooling slightly onto Asami’s (fresh and clean) sheets. Her hair had pooled around her, a few strings haphazardly on her face.

At the time Asami had smiled and closed her eyes – soaking up the warmth that seemed to radiate from the girl like a small sun. But what if things were different? What if she had cupped her cheek, welcoming the girl into the day with a delicate hand and soft “good morning”.

Asami spit into the sink, washing off her toothbrush and placing it back in it’s holder until morning. For some reason, as frustrated as the situation made her, she felt like it wasn’t her decision. But she couldn’t just wait – idle as to whether Korra was even considering it. She had to talk to her.

_Alright. That’s what I’m going to do,_ she decided. _Sometime within the next week, I’m going to do it. I’ll talk to her._

A knock on the door startled her back into the present. “Asami? You’ve been in there awhile. Everything okay?”

Asami took a deep breath and studied herself in the mirror once more. Her green eyes narrowed in determination before she turned and opened the door. She beamed at the sight waiting for her (it wasn’t too hard, considering).

“Yeah, sorry. I was lost in thought. Would you mind if I slept next to you in the bed?”

Korra’s entire expression brightened, leaving Asami to wonder if she realized how easy she was to read. She nodded. “Yes! I mean, no. I wouldn’t mind. Let’s go.”

__

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot interferes! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the warm welcome back! This chapter ended up really cute (if not a tad angsty) with a lot of wish fulfillment for a tired, lonely gay. So enjoy!

                Much to Asami’s disappointment, she didn’t get the chance to talk with Korra that day.

                Having felt bad for already taking two days off, she returned to work – leaving Korra for what she had assumed would be a peaceful day on Air Temple Island with Naga. However, her day at work was cut short when she was summoned to an emergency meeting with President Raiko and… Varrick (ugh).

                It was no secret that Asami was not a big fan of either of the men. She glanced between them skeptically, feeling the tense silence that had started the meeting was justified. To her dismay, it was cut short as the president greeted them.

                “Thank you both for coming.”

                “It’s nice to be welcomed back with open arms!”

                Asami could help but scowl as Varrick (ugh) spoke.

                “Actually, I brought you here out of necessity. It’s no secret I never liked you.” Well, at least Raiko seemed to share her misgivings about the insane businessman. “Especially after you tried to have me kidnapped.”

                “Allegedly.”

                Asami scoffed. “Right. Because everything you do is ‘allegedly’. Like when you took over my company and bombed the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center.” _Or when he framed Mako. But whatever._

                “I own that building! A man has the right to blow up his own property!” She remained skeptical. She wasn’t going to listen to his bullshit now.

                Raiko cleared his throat, drawing Asami’s cutting glare away from the bizarre man. “Right now, I need you to put aside your differences.” _Easy for him to say._ “If Kuvira really is creating a super weapon, we’re going to need the two brightest minds in the city working _together_ to stop it.”

                _Wait, a super weapon? That’s what this is about?_ She bit her lip, thoughts racing.

                “What do you say Asami?” Varrick held out his hand, wearing a smile so disgustingly sly that Asami grimaced. “Partners again?”

                “Just one second.” She held up a finger at him, taking pleasure in his dismay. She turned her attention back to Raiko. “What do we think we are dealing with? What kind of _super weapon_ is Kuvira making?”

                Raiko didn’t seem pleased that she was questioning him rather than agreeing blindly. “Varrick and Bolin informed us that she was trying to harness power from the spirit vines. This, as well as Avatar Korra’s confirmation that the city spirit vine disruptions are related to an external source, leads us to believe that she is crafting a weapon so powerful that we can only refer to it as nuclear.” His expression slipped – exhaustion briefly breaking through the mask. He recovered. “With such stakes, your participation is _vital,_ Ms. Sato. We need all hands on deck. For the city, and for the lives of everyone in it.”

                Asami nodded thoughtfully – a knot forming in her stomach at the prospect of ‘all hands’. Sure, she and Varrick were two of the most brilliant minds the city had to offer, but a thought tickled at the edge of her brilliant mind, so uncomfortable that she couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge it.

                “If it would make you more comfortable,” Raiko continued, mistaking her silence for contemplation, “we will also be working alongside the airbenders and the Avatar to ensure precautionary measures are taken. If I’m not mistaken, you are very close with Avatar Korra.” His eyes narrowed. Asami froze – caught off guard (it was not something that happened to her very often). She was thankful only for the years business practice that had taught her to speak on her feet.

                “I assure you that my personal relations with the Avatar will have nothing to do with my involvement. I will work with you and… him-” she glared at Varrick “-for the sake of the city.” She took Varrick’s hand, that had been outstretched now for far too long. “But don’t even _think_ about double-crossing me again.” She squeezed, pressures reaching far past anything socially acceptable, taking a little too much pleasure from it as Varrick’s face scrunched in pain. He nodded, offering a weak smile. “Good.” She released him and returned to the president. “Where do we begin?”               

* * *

 

                The day was long and complicated after that. Asami ended it at her apartment alone – papers spread over the coffee table like a pending investigation. As much as Raiko wanted them to work together, Asami thought a lot better without Varrick blubbering around her. He was more of an idea man anyway; she was here for the how-to.

                A rap on the front door startled her into wakefulness. She glanced at the clock – only 11:00. She hadn’t fallen asleep but had definitely started dozing. Grabbing her (now cold) cup of coffee, she shuffled over to the door. After checking through the peep hole, she opened it to let in a very rough-looking Korra.

                “Hey. I parked Naga on the roof. I hope your neighbors don’t mind.”

                Frankly, Asami couldn’t give two shits. “I’m sure they’ll be more than happy so long as they still have a roof by the end of the week.”

                “So I take it you’ve heard the news.” Korra walked through the door, taking in the havoc of the study zone. Her face was grim as she skimmed the drawn diagrams.

                “Unfortunately.” She walked to the kitchen and located her coffee pot, filling the mug in her hands. “I’m giving a presentation with Varrick tomorrow. You’re invited.”

                “I heard.” Korra ran a hand through her already tangled hair, letting out a small puff of breath. “How long do you have left on it?”

                Asami glanced at her work, time meaningless. “I’m not sure. I’ll probably be up for most of the night though.” She returned to it, sitting down on the floor between the coffee table and couch. “I’ve got a pretty good grasp on what we want, but really need to pinpoint on the specifics. We need these in production as soon as possible.”

                Korra nodded vacantly – Asami knew this department wasn’t her strong suit. She flattened her papers and straightened her calculator. It was going to be a long night.

                It was only a matter of minutes before Asami was back in her calculations. She forgot what time it was – even forgot that Korra was in the other room getting ready for bed. She began drafting her original doodles onto a cleaner paper for the presentation.

                “Here.”

                A soft thud brought her back to the present. Korra was in front of her, holding one steaming cup. She had set another on the table next to Asami. She hadn’t realized the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting from the kitchen.

                “Thanks.” She took a gentle sip and paused, eyes widening. It wasn’t ordinary coffee. It was… much better?

                “One part coffee, one part hot chocolate,” Korra explained, sipping her own drink. “Or, in my case, two parts hot chocolate.” She had brought the comforter out from the bedroom and laid it over the arm of the couch. She grabbed a stray blanket and wrapped it around Asami’s shoulders. Asami shivered, pulling it tighter around her. She hadn’t realized she was cold.

                “Korra, you’re the best.”

                The smirk that stretched Korra’s lips was anticipated but nonetheless beautiful. “I know.”

                “No, Korra. You’re the _best._ ” She met her eyes, gaze stern, trying to wordlessly express all the million ways she meant that. “Thank you.”

                The smirk faded – replaced with a slightly solemn look. If Asami didn’t know better, she would almost describe it as pining. “Y-you’re welcome.” Korra quickly turned, grabbing the comforter and climbing over the arm of the couch to wrap herself in it.

                _She’s sleeping on the couch._ Asami’s heart melted at the notion – filling her with an entirely different feeling than the one she had contemplated the night before, even if it all stemmed from the same place. _Spirits. Only twenty-four hours ago I wanted to mess with her. So much has changed._ Now all she wanted to do was curl up in her arms and not worry about what it meant so long as they were both alive to do it.

                And then she remembered the conclusion she had come to; the decision that she needed to talk to Korra about her feelings rather than wait for the right time. But what if this was the right time? Who knew what the end of the week would bring them?

                “Hey, Korra?”

                “Yes, Asami?”

                “I have something I need to tell you.”

                There was some shuffling. When she looked back she found Korra resting on her side, cocooned in blankets; head out just enough to look at her. Her face was obscured for the most part, making her impossible to read.

                _Fuck._

“What is it?”

                “Well.” She bit her lip, thoughts racing. This didn’t feel right. She hadn’t prepared for this. But she couldn’t turn back now.

                “I went to visit my father in prison.”

                Korra sat up, emerging from her comfortable burrito. “You… you did?” She glanced down at the couch beneath her. “When?”

                “A week ago. Before you showed up.”

                She blinked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

                “It wasn’t relevant at the time,” she explained. Korra’s voice wasn’t accusatory but she felt the need to defend herself.

                “And it is now?”

                Asami inhaled sharply. “Raiko said he wanted all hands on deck. I don’t know if he thought of it, but I was just thinking… he’s the most brilliant mind in the city, Korra. He started his entire empire from a small loan and a few spare parts. If push comes to pull, it would be better to have him on our side.”

                The long pause that followed was surprisingly comfortable. Korra had her brow furrowed in that way that meant she was deep into a train of thought. Eventually she looked up, sapphire eyes intense in the shadows cast by the nearby lamp. “He’s your father Asami. If anyone knows what he’s capable of, it’s you. Do you trust him?”

                _Of all the questions she could have asked, it had to be that one._

“He’s changed a lot since he was locked away. At least he says he has.” She shut her eyes for a moment. “If it comes down to it, I will trust him.”

                “Then I will stand beside your judgement.” Korra laid down again, shuffling to get comfortable. “Try to get some sleep.”

                “I will.”

* * *

 

                The hours passed senselessly after that. The next time Asami resurfaced from her work, it was to Korra’s hand on her shoulder. When she turned she only saw one of Korra’s eyes partially open – the girl was probably half-awake at best.

                “Bed.”

                The word was barely coherent.

                Asami glanced down at her work. While it was satisfactory, she always felt that she could do better. She would probably want to as well; the president was going to be seeing this. Besides it really couldn’t be that late, right? She glanced at the clock.

4:07.

                _Shit._ At least the meeting wasn’t until 11. But she had to stop by Future Industries to do some CEO stuff beforehand, so she should probably be out of the apartment by 9 at the absolute latest. And she usually liked to give herself one to two hours to get ready in the morning, so that put her at 7…

                “Asami. Sleep.”

                “I will. I’m almost done with this.”

                Korra opened both of her eyes, blinking lazily at Asami. “Almost done?” she repeated.

                “Yeah just give me like… ten more minutes.”

                The couch squeaked, but Asami had returned her attention to her work. Korra was probably just getting up to use the bathroom. The next thing she knew, two long, strong arms were wrapped around her and she was being lifted backwards. “Hey!” she squealed.

                They both plopped back on the couch, Asami on top. Before she could try to escape, Korra wrapped the comforter around her, trapping her in soft cushion hell. “What the hell are you doing?” she giggled.

                “Making you sleep,” Korra murmured. She squirmed a bit, getting comfortable.

                “Can you even breathe down there?”

                “Yeah. Totally.”

                “Alright, alright, I’ll sleep. But let me turn off the lamp first.”

                With a reluctant sigh, she released her. Asami leaned back to turn the switch, leaving them both in pitch black. There was a faint shuffling as Kora readjusted to a more comfortable position. Asami paused, considering her options.

                “Are you sure there’s enough room for me?” She could only see Korra’s silhouette, but it seemed like it took up most of the couch. There was no way they could platonically sleep together here. “I can just go to the bedroom.”

                “Mmmmm. C’mon,” she slurred. Asami took that as confirmation. With great caution, she lowered herself back onto the couch.

                _I don’t think there’s enough room beside her. Shit… I’m going to fall off if I’m not careful._

Korra’s hands rested on her hips and pulled her on top of her. Asami’s heart skipped a beat. _Holy fuck._ She was now between Korra’s legs, head on her chest. Granted, it was the most comfortable position she could imagine, but what did it mean? Friends didn’t do this, did they? She shuddered a little as she imagined laying on top of Mako. _Ew._

                Whatever it meant, she felt warmer and safer than she had in years. Sleep was already beckoning her, threatening to overcome her if she tried to resist. She took a deep breath.

                Sleep suddenly didn’t seem like such a bad idea.

* * *

 

                Waking up was the hard part. Sure, it wasn’t fun any morning, but this time it was especially cruel.

                Asami groaned as something shifted beneath her – forcing her out of a wonderful dream where she’d been flying on a dragon (or at least something like that). She snuggled deeper into the pillow she was hugging, wanting to bask in the warmth of her sleep like a cat in the sun. _I just fell asleep. It can’t be morning already._

“Asami?”

                The pillow spoke, words vibrating beneath Asami. Did pillows talk? Maybe this was still a dream.

                “Asami it’s almost 7:30.”

                Nope. Not a dream. A nightmare. She had to get ready for work. But first, to solve the mystery of the talking pillow.

                She glanced up, caught off guard to find that it was, in fact, a person beneath her. And not just any person at that. “Korra,” she murmured as memories from just a few hours ago started seeping back. “Why are you my pillow?”

                She wasn’t sure why the question seemed to amuse Korra. She chuckled, blue eyes crinkling with a smile. “Because you fell asleep on me, genius. C’mon. We have to get ready for tons of serious meetings.”

                Asami groaned, letting her head flop down. “Spirits, don’t remind me.”

                Korra’s hand rested flat on her back, thumb tracing softly up her spine. “I know. But we’ve gotta go. For the city.”

                “Fine.” Asami pushed herself up, body sagging with exhaustion. She always regretted her late-night sessions. “For the city.”

                “I’ll make you some coffee.”

 

               


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay vibes and sky bison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to my friends Nikki and Emma~ They have been avid readers of my fics for years and, especially recently, have been helping me out around the house. Thank you guys for everything <3 Enjoy your gay nerds!
> 
> Also, I have an important note for everybody at the end of the chapter. Please check it out; it would mean a lot to me!

“The borders are secure and troops are guarding the rail lines into the city.” Raiko’s voice was stern and commanding. If Asami didn’t know better, she might have assumed him a suitable leader. She supposed he wasn’t the worst the city had to offer, but her sleep deprived brain was not ready to admit that.

                She hadn’t realized she’d spaced out until Varrick started speaking. “It’s a flying mecha suit!” He slapped her schematics. If they hadn’t been in the middle of a very important presentation, Asami would’ve made sure that was his final act. “Asami got the idea from watching dragon fly-hummingbirds! You can take it straight up, fly in any direction-”

                “Where does the spirit ray come out?” Raiko snapped. Asami retracted her previous thought; Raiko was garbage.

                Varrick’s face fell in a sort of energetic disappointment. “It doesn’t have a spirit ray. I’m telling you what I told Kuvira: That technology should not be used!”

                “It’s already being used by Kuvira!” Raiko countered. “I need spirit vines and I need them now!”

                _Then go harvest them yourself you useless cuck._

“ _No._ ” Asami’s gaze shot to Korra as she spoke. “It was Kuvira’s harvesting of the vines in the swamp that caused the Republic City vines to go crazy and grab all those people in the first place.”

                Raiko turned to Korra, eyes blazing. Asami tensed – prepared to defend Korra if it came to it. “You’re supposed to be the bridge between the two worlds. Why can’t you harvest the vines?”

                _Spirits. It’s like he_ wants _some sense knocked into him._

                “I won’t do that,” Korra shot back. “But maybe since the spirits love Republic City so much, I can convince them to help us defend it somehow.”

                “Maybe while the weapon geniuses and the spirit bridge are getting ready for battle, we should be evacuating the ordinary citizens so that if Kuvira attacks, they won’t be hurt.”

                The entire room fell to a shocked silence as they realized who had spoken. Raiko, specifically, was staring at Wu as if he’d just grown another head. “That’s… actually a good idea. Prince Wu, you work with the police to coordinate getting people out of the city. Now everyone get to it. I want daily updates.”

                “Jeez. He doesn’t have to be such a dick about it all the time,” Korra muttered under her breath as she took Asami’s side.

                Asami snorted. “You better watch your mouth, Ms. Avatar. We wouldn’t want Raiko banning you from the city again.”

                “I’ll always wiggle my way back in.” Korra held the door for her. “Or maybe I shouldn’t. It seems like stuff is about to get really serious, after all.”

                Asami glanced at her. Korra’s expression was solemn, her tone taking a turn towards grim. _She’s not wrong._

“Well, whatever happens, at least we’ll know we did out best, right?”

                “Yeah. I suppose.”

* * *

 

                That night, after a brief meeting with Tenzin, they took to the sky.

                They started a bit before sunset by flying bison (Asami had forgotten it’s name – there was a lot to keep track of). By the sounds of it, they were hoping they wouldn’t run into Kuvira until at least mid-day. Any closer and Republic City was in real trouble.

                “You should sleep,” Korra insisted as Asami found herself lost in her thoughts yet again. The girl was sat at the front of the saddle, serving as lookout as they’d all decided a few hours previous.

                “I’m fine.” She glanced at their companions a few feet away. Bolin had passed out almost immediately after Korra had told them to get some rest – Asami liked to believe that his day trip with the Beifongs had taken everything out of him. Mako, while reluctant, had followed soon after. Despite her lack of sleep the night before, Asami couldn’t bear the thought.

                _If we run into Kuvira’s army, I want to be ready. Besides, someone needs to keep watch if Korra falls asleep._ She glanced to Korra and found piercing blue eyes staring back at her. _Oh. She didn’t like that answer._

“You only slept for three hours last night.”

                “Actually, it was more like three and a half.” Korra’s expression remained stony; unamused. “C’mon, Korra. Stop doing that with your face. You look like Tenzin.”

                Korra’s face scrunched in disgust and Asami couldn’t help but giggle. Despite the serious attitude that had conquered the day, she saw a hint of a smile beginning to form on Korra’s lips.

                _Spirits. Her lips._

She wasn’t certain what compelled the intrusive thought. Sleep deprivation? Impending doom? She couldn’t be sure, but it was here, and it wasn’t going anywhere soon.

                “Ugh.” Korra’s groan of disgust drew her attention back to the present. “I mean, Tenzin’s ripped. But I don’t want to look like him.”

“Why not?” Asami drawled. She scooted up to the front of the saddle, close enough for her fingers to skim Korra’s chin in a gentle grip (and close enough to see Korra gulp as she did). “I personally think you would look handsome with that beard.”

                Korra snorted, head tilting away from Asami’s touch. “Please, Asami. Go to sleep.” Her tone was more pleading than before; the joke seemed to have humbled her.

                “I won’t,” she reiterated.  “You need backup in case something happens. I’m not going to leave you alone.”

                Neither of them spoke for quite some time after that. Korra seemed focus on the landscape beneath them, even though it was barely visible through the cloak of darkness. Asami rested her head back on the saddle and looked up, eyes fixing on the stars that seemed so close, she was sure she could touch them. They sparkled especially bright over the untamed land. The thought sent a long-forgotten pang through Asami’s chest as she remembered the person who had told her that many, many years ago.

                _“When your father and I vacationed in the Earth Kingdom, we had planned to hike from a small city to Omashu. It was supposed to be a short, one-day trip, but it started storming around midday and we had to take cover. By the time it had stopped, the sky was dark, and the stars greeted us – almost as if they had planned the delay. We were wet and muddy and exhausted, but I think it was the best part of the trip. Asami, my love, there is nothing quite as beautiful as stars over untamed land. Maybe someday, when you’re older, I’ll take you there.”_

The memory was so old that Asami was sure she’d made most of it up, but the story was true (she had pulled it from her father many times over the years). The vague, distant memory of her mother’s voice left a fuzzy feeling in her chest, accompanied by the same fascination she’d held for the stars her entire life.

                There was a thump beside her. When Asami looked up, she realized Korra had abandoned her look-out to sit with her. Asami met her gaze, wary that she was going to try and make her sleep again. But, as she searched her blue eyes, Asami could only interpret a soft patience – one of Korra’s more advanced skills since she’d returned to Republic City. So, when Korra offered her hand, Asami took it. Her skin was warm and her grip firm; reassuring.

                “What do you see?”

                Somehow, Asami knew she was talking about the stars.

                “Cassiopeia,” she murmured.

                “I think I’ve heard that name before.”

                “You probably have. The legend goes that she was one of the first rulers of the Water Tribes.” Korra nodded along, encouraging Asami to continue. “She boasted that her beauty and talents were unrivaled, even with that of the moon’s. Of course, this angered the moon spirit, who put her in the sky as punishment.”

                Korra nodded. “I think… I think my parents used to tell me a story like that when I was little. My dad especially.  What else is there?”

                “Well, I can see Orion over there,” Asami pointed. “But you probably aren’t as familiar with him – unless your parents are well-versed in airbender mythology.”

                She giggled. “Not really.”

                “Alright. Well, his story takes place a little after Harmonic Convergence, if my books are right. It never quite stated the event by name, of course. That would be too easy. But the earliest known sources recorded an earth-shattering battle, streams of light, and the departure of humanities oldest friends. Of course, leave it to the Air Nomads to be the only humans to live in peace with the spirits.” Asami chuckled slightly, remembering the story Korra had told her from when she met Avatar Wan.

                “The Air Nomads called it The Great Divide for, most likely, two reasons. First, it separated the two races one and for all. And second, it was a distinct difference between two different eras. You see, with the spirits gone, humans no longer needed the protection provided to them by the lion turtles. They left it and, very steadily, the human populations started to grow.

                “At first, the different elements did not get along. At all. War waged. After many years, Avatar Wan was killed. When the next Avatar was born, the Air Nomads had hoped he would bring peace. What they found, unfortunately, was far from it.”

                Korra was enraptured by the tale; Asami couldn’t help but smirk. She glanced once more at the figure in the sky before she continued.

                “The next Avatar was born to a firebender who had had an affair with an Air Nomad. Her mother was killed when the baby started bending the wrong element, and they were going to kill the child as well, until they realized the power she possessed. Instead, they raised her to be the most skilled, powerful bender that the world had yet to know. And they used her to fight their side, calling her Orion in hopes that she would be the dawn of the Fire Nation.

                “The other three elements, worn down and losing, banded together to stop the Fire Nation and, more specifically, Orion, from gaining any more power. Alright, now, this next part is a little weird…” Asami glanced at Korra, trying to make sure she was keeping up. “In order to stop Orion, they tamed a dragon and set it upon her.”

                Korra snorted. “Well, you do what you gotta do, right?”

                Asami laughed softly. “I suppose, but it didn’t entirely work. Both Orion and the dragon disappeared. That’s why they named the constellation after her.” Asami pointed to it once again. “They say she ran so far she became part of the sky. The dragon is a constellation, too. He chases her from across the world, unable to catch her just as she is unable to escape.”

                “Jeez.” Korra looked up, starlight reflecting off her eyes in the most beautiful way. “Why do all these stories end up sad?”

                Asami shrugged. “Apparently the past had a dark taste. I think it’s kind of cool, though. So did my mom.”

                From the corner of her eye, Asami saw Korra tense. She had never talked much about her mother – only because she had nothing to say. The stars, however, were a close subject.

                “Is that why you know so much about the constellations?” Korra asked.

                “Well, sort of. It’s not like she was able to teach me.” Korra’s thumb was rubbing small circles on the back of Asami’s hand. “But she had a lot of books on the stars. Every time I would read them, I would feel a bit closer to her.”

                Silence. Korra was staring at the stars. Asami followed her lead, taking a deep breath of the cool night breeze. It was refreshing, especially after the last few days of angry people in stuffy meetings.

                “Do you feel close to your mother now?”

                When Asami glanced back down, she saw Korra was looking at her. Her eyes twinkled – brighter than any star (and that was saying something). Asami couldn’t help but smile softly, her muscles relaxing in the comfort of the space they were sharing.

                “Not really. The stars have long since become my own thing. But I feel like, wherever she is, she’s proud of me; and that’s nice in its own way.”

                Korra nodded again. Asami’s attention returned to the sky, shifting her weight to a more comfortable position. Despite the chilly night breeze, she harbored a warm feeling in her chest. Asami shivered slightly as she took a deep breath, enjoying the refreshing scent of nature (she’d never realized how stale the city could be).

                “Hey, Asami, look!”

                Korra pointed at a brief flash of light. It left as quickly as it came, blinking from existence as soon as Asami could catch sight of it.

                “What was that?”

                “A shooting star,” Asami breathed. Their eyes met, leaving Asami short of breath. “You’re – um. You’re supposed to make a wish.”

                “A wish…” The words dripped from Korra’s lips like honey. Her brow furrowed, eyes seeming to darken. “ _Any_ wish?”

                “Y-yes,” Asami confirmed. Korra glanced down, face wrinkling in thought. “But don’t say it out loud. Or else it won’t come true.”

                “Alright.” She considered her options, leaving Asami to come to her own conclusions as to what, exactly, was going through her head. _Is she wishing for the conflict with Kuvira to be resolved?_ That would be a very rational wish; selfless and inspiring. But perhaps not realistic or creative enough for the mind of the blossoming Avatar. Korra bit her lip, inspiring an intrusive wish of Asami’s own imagination.

“Okay, I got it.”

                Asami, who had just boarded an unfortunate train of thought, jumped back to the present. Putting on a smile, she tried to nod encouragingly. “Great. Now you just, uh, wait for it to come true.” She blinked at the girl, trying to pull herself back together, only to fail epically as she noticed a change in Korra’s expression. She was no longer smiling, eyes betraying a wistful longing; maybe she was imagining it? Or perhaps she should ask.

                “Are you feeling alright?”

                “Well, yeah.” Korra almost chuckled. “I mean, we are literally running head-first to meet a nuclear weapon, but other than that I’m doing pretty great. You?”

                Asami laughed breathily. “I guess I’m doing alright too, then.” She smiled – an actual, genuine smile. “Just a lot to think about right now. A lot of change.”

                But when their eyes met, Asami knew they were both lying. About being fine with everything happening; about being ready for what tomorrow would bring. The only statement that seemed to hold any truth was what Asami had said about change. _The city’s going to change. The Earth Kingdom is going to change. Hell, our entire lives are going to change._

                She was tired of waiting for the change to happen to them. As Korra’s expression sobered, Asami couldn’t help but assume she felt the same way. She wanted to take control of it. She wanted to be the change that she wanted to see right now.

                The space between them was easy to close when Asami leaned forward, taking Korra’s cheek in her free hand, and kissing her more passionately than she had intended. Her lips were softer than she remembered, more intense. Korra’s hand rested on her thigh as if she had suddenly lost her balance. The stupid thought made Asami giggle, effectively pausing the kiss.

                “What?”

                “Nothing.” She couldn’t see Korra’s expression, but context dictated it wasn’t a happy one. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little giddy.”

                “Oh. Uh, do you want to… talk about it?” Korra sounded unsure.

                Asami held back her laughter. “Just shut up and kiss me, idiot.”

                Her lips returned, setting off fireworks behind Asami’s eyelids. _Yes, finally._ She was finally enjoying this. Asami shifted to her side, holding earnestly to her soulmate as she adjusted to a more comfortable position. Running her hand up through Korra’s hair, she deepened the kiss.

                Korra’s hand slid around to Asami’s lower back to a much more relaxed angle. Asami released Korra’s hand, letting out a soft sigh as Korra’s now-free arm wrapped around and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She put her free hand on Korra’s shoulder.

                When they finally broke apart, Asami kept close, nuzzling Korra’s cheek. She felt Korra smile. “Well, I guess that wish came true.” They both chuckled; Asami pushed at Korra’s shoulder in mock exasperation.

                “How _dare_ you wish such _lewd_ things! Why, I ought to-”

                She cut off as Korra kissed her. This time it was comfortable – sweet. A happy, tender kiss one might share after receiving good news. Asami languished in it (after all, they could do with some good news in these trying times). She brought her hand down from Korra’s hair slowly and brushed over her cheek, holding her in place as she broke off to kiss the other side of Korra’s face.

                “Mmmm – Asami…”

                It almost sounded like a moan. Thrilled, Asami continued, peppering her cheek with small, soft kisses, only stopping when Korra pushed her away.

                “Asami, you need to sleep.”

                She groaned, letting her weight fall back away from Korra. “You just won’t let that go, will you?”

                “Nope.” Despite her serious demeaner, Korra seemed to be fighting a smile. “Go to sleep. It’s nearly midnight and you need as much as you can get.”

                Asami bit her lip, contemplating her own emotions. Mostly, she just wanted to be awake and alert. She wanted to take in the night landscape and all the dangers it might yield. On the other hand, she could feel exhaustion weighing in her chest, pleading her eyelids to close just a little more. And she definitely didn’t want to feel this way (or worse) when they found Kuvira.

                “Alright, fine,” she agreed. “I’ll sleep. But wake me as soon as dawn breaks.”

                “I will,” Korra promised.

                Keeping her words to heart, Asami nodded. “Okay. Good night, then.”

                Korra tugged at her arm, pulling her in for one more chaste kiss. “Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm going to try and abide by all the rules as I say this:
> 
> I found a kitten in the woods like three weeks ago. Since I'm a full-time college student with a part-time job, I'm facing the issue of having enough money to get all her vaccines/spay (especially since she had a pre-existing condition that required surgery). I'm trying to save up some money to get her these very important essentials. 
> 
> If you could, please read and share her story where I posted it on tumblr: http://ashleopardd.tumblr.com/post/177221601347/very-cute-rescue-kitten-needs-help-with-vet-bills#disqus_thread
> 
> Hopefully this won't get flagged; I only do this because my tumblr isn't exactly "famous" (I think I have more followers here tbh). 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
